The Phantom Holder
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: The sequel to The Holder is once again up. This time it's just a Danny Phantom crossover. Johnny and Sissy arrive in Amity Park and meet the Trio, but they don't trust them. Can the trio gain their trust before the Fate's Chosen in Amity do? JXS DXS
1. New Kids and Cold Shoulders

**A/N Sorry for deleting this story, but I felt like I needed to start it over. This is just a crossover with Danny Phantom. No Avatar the Last Airbender. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test.**

"Class…" Mr. Lancer said, but the class still talked, "Class!" he yelled successfully causing the class to become deathly quiet, "Thank you. I like you to meet two new students. This is Jonathon Test and Cecilia Blakely."

Danny, who was talking to his friends quietly turned. He saw the Jonathan had flame like hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow caution sign on it with blue jeans and black tennis shoes and a weird black wrist band on his left wrist. Cecilia had blonde hair with what looked like a red lightning bolt in it and blue eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a black tank top over it with blue jeans and red tennis shoes and a black and red necklace around her neck, "Would you two like to say anything about yourselves before I place you in your assigned seats?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah," Jonathon said, "Call me Johnny."

"Sissy," Cecilia said.

"Yes, well," Mr. Lancer said, "Please take the empty seats in between Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley."

Johnny and Sissy nodded and walked to the desks and sat down, "Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "You will show these two around."

Danny sighed, but nodded. Mr. Lancer then started the lesson about the English Principles. Danny only half paid attention, no wait, let me rephrase that, he tried to understand, but missed too much of class because of ghost attacks. Danny groaned in irritation when Mr. Lancer passed out a worksheet to be turned in at the end of class. Well, there's another zero to add to his collection. Johnny looked at Danny who he was sitting beside, "Did you understand any of that?" Johnny whispered.

"Uh…" Danny said then shook his head.

Johnny stood up from his seat and went over to Danny's; "It's really not that hard," Johnny said and started slowly re-teaching what Mr. Lancer just did.

The way Johnny explained made Danny understand it, "Oh!" Danny said, "Thanks."

Johnny nodded and went back to his own seat and finished his own worksheet. When the bell rang signaling the end of class Danny actually had his classwork finished and Mr. Lancer was surprised. After class Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker, showed Johnny and Sissy where their lockers were and where their next class was, "Thanks," Sissy said, "I think Johnny and I can take it from here."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "Our school was bigger than yours is."

"Okay then," Danny said, "But we'll still meet you here to show you where your next classes are."

Johnny and Sissy nodded and the five went in different directions. Sissy went to her Chemistry Science Class while Johnny went to Spanish. When lunch time came Johnny and Sissy sat at an empty table, "Do you think we're safe here?" Sissy whispered before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Should be," Johnny whispered back, "I did some research. This town is known for its constant ghost attacks. It even has its own protector; a ghost who calls himself Danny Phantom."

Sissy nodded, "Hopefully we won't cause more trouble for his town," she said.

And with that said Johnny and Sissy were quiet, _'You two seem down,'_ Elementa said inside Johnny and Sissy's head.

Johnny and Sissy glared at nothing and didn't say anything, _'Oh come on,'_ Suntron said, _'This was your idea in the first place.'_

Johnny and Sissy still didn't say anything because of the full cafeteria, "Hey," Sam said walking up with Danny and Tucker.

"Hi," Johnny and Sissy said in unison.

The trio sat down, "So, how do you guys like the school?" Danny asked.

"Too many bullies and populars," Sissy said and took another bit of her hamburger.

"Yeah…you'll get used to it," Sam said.

Suddenly, a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth and Sissy and Johnny barely saw it before it disappeared, "Uh…" Danny said, but before he could say anything an explosion was heard from the kitchen followed by a shout of 'Where's the meat!'

"Ghost!" the lunch ladies yelled and ran out screaming.

This caused everyone, but the five teens used to action, to run out of the cafeteria. Danny looked at Johnny and Sissy, "We should get out of-whoa!" Danny yelled when he was suddenly grabbed by hand made entirely of meat.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

Johnny licked his lips and tried to hold back his urge to attack. Danny struggled trying not to blow his secret to the new kids, "Where's the meat!" the meat monster yelled.

"It's hamburger day!" Danny yelled, "It's nothing but meat you nut job!"

"These are turkey burgers!" the meat monster yelled and threw Danny across the room.

"Ah!" Danny yelled and hit the wall.

"Who's next!" the meat monster yelled.

The meat arm went straight for Sissy, "No!" Johnny yelled and acted on instinct and pushed Sissy out of the way which resulted in him being grabbed himself.

"Johnny!" Sissy yelled.

Danny slowly regained consciousness, "Johnny!" Sissy yelled, "Drop him you giant meat freak!"

"What!" the meat monster yelled, "You dare talk to me like that?"

"Drop…him!" Sissy yelled.

The meat monster yelled and shot her meat arm at Sissy, "No!" Johnny yelled.

"Ah!" Sissy yelled as she was grabbed.

"Sissy!" Johnny yelled.

They both began to struggle, "Hey!" Danny yelled.

Sissy and Johnny looked up and saw Danny in Phantom form and holding a metal thermos looking thing, "It's time to leave Lunch Lady," Danny said and a blue beam came from the thermos.

"Whoa-ah!" Johnny and Sissy yelled as they fell.

Danny grabbed them by their wrists just before they hit the ground. He, Sam, and Tucker sighed with relief. Danny set them down and disappeared as Sam and Tucker ran to them with Danny, now in human form, "Are you two alright?" they asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "What about you Sissy?"

"I'm fine," she said, "So is school cancelled now?"

The trio nodded and the five of them left, "Oh," Sissy said, "I almost forgot. Are you okay Danny? That monster threw you into that wall pretty hard."

"Oh, right," Danny said, "I was out for a few minutes, but other than that I think I'm fine."

"Okay," Sissy said.

"What was with you two?" Tucker asked, "You two seemed to be used to this kind of action, but you just moved here."

"We came from Porkbelly," Johnny said.

"You mean with all those super villains?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sissy said, "Things just don't surprise us that much anymore."

"Well, that makes sense," Danny said, "You two want to come to the Nasty Burger with us?"

"That sounds appetizing," Johnny said sarcastically.

"The foods better than its name," Tucker said.

"No its not," Sam said, "And if they didn't have salads on there you wouldn't even catch me in that animal killing of a place."

"Vegetarian?" Sissy asked.

Sam nodded, "So you two wanna come?" Danny asked.

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other, _'Go on,'_ Elementa said to them, _'It can't hurt you to have a few friends right?'_

"Um…sure," Sissy said slightly hesitant, "Just let Johnny and I get something's from our lockers. We'll meet you outside."

"Okay," Tucker said and the trio left.

Johnny and Sissy started walking towards their lockers, _'You don't trust them?'_ Suntron asked, _'Why?'_

Johnny and Sissy quickly looked around before talking, "They could easily be part of Fates Chosen," Johnny said and opened his locker, "Until we know for sure we have to be careful. We trust no one."

Sissy nodded in agreement, _'You two are paranoid,'_ Elementa said.

"Sometimes being paranoid saves your life," Johnny said, "If only I realized what Dukey was doing when I was 11."

Johnny closed his locker and began to walk with Sissy towards the front doors. They saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker waiting for them. The five of them started walking towards the Nasty Burger, "Oh," Sam said, "I almost forgot about Game Day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Danny and Tucker said, "What? Your turn to host?"

"Yep," Sam said, "And luckily my parents aren't home."

"You don't like your parents?" Sissy asked.

Sam scoffed, "They don't care about me," she said, "All they care about is changing me into their image, but I don't wear pink. And they're always on 'business trips'" she did quotation marks around 'business trips', "The only person who actually loved me was Grandma Ida, but she died at the end of freshmen year."

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other and stayed quiet, "Hey, you two want to come to game night?" Danny asked.

Johnny and Sissy shook their heads almost instantly, "Busy," they said in unison.

"Okay…" Tucker said, "What you two going on a date or something?"

"No," Sissy said, "We…just have things to do."

"So you two aren't dating?" Tucker asked.

"Quit playing matchmaker Tuck," Danny said.

"Aw come on," Tucker said, "I've been trying to get you lovebirds together since 8th grade! It gets old!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

Johnny and Sissy rose an eyebrow each, "You never answered my question," Tucker said to Johnny and Sissy as the five entered the Nasty Burger, "Are you two dating?"

Johnny and Sissy didn't answer, "Hello?" Tucker asked, "Anybody home?"

"I'll order for me and Sissy," Johnny said and left the table and got in the line to order.

The trio turned to Sissy who sat with her arms crossed over her chest, "What's with you two?" Tucker asked.

Sissy glared at Tucker so hard it made him yelp in fear. Sissy, after a few seconds, looked out the window, _'Don't be so hard on the boy,'_ Elementa said to Sissy.

Sissy didn't say anything and just continued to stare out the window. Johnny came back with two orders of fries, "Seeing how we just had lunch I didn't get much," Johnny said to Sissy.

Sissy nodded and took her fries while Johnny ate his. It was deathly quiet at the table, "Uh…so why'd you and you're families leave Porkbelly?" Danny asked not comfortable with the silence.

Johnny glanced up at Danny quickly before looking back down at his fries, "It's really none of your business," he said.

Danny blinked, "Okay," he said, "I don't get you two. First you help me with English, and then you try and take on a meat ghost, now you're giving us the cold shoulder."

"Danny has a point," Sam said.

Sissy and Johnny looked at the trio in unison, but didn't answer them. Suddenly, Johnny's cell phone rang. Johnny looked at the caller I.D. and glared at it. Without a word he stood up with Sissy following close behind, "Hello?" Johnny said annoyed before leaving through the front door.

The Phantom trio was extremely confused, "I don't think he likes who's on the phone," Tucker said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Sam said.

_With Johnny and Sissy_

"Johnny, please tell us where you are," Flower pleaded.

"No," Johnny said, "We just want to be away from you guys. The whole town fears us, half our family wants us killed, and you guys and the other half of our family our suffocating us with protectiveness!"

"But-" Johnny hung up and turned his phone off before Flower could finish.

The couple returned inside and grabbed their backpacks, "You're leaving?" Danny asked.

Johnny and Sissy didn't answer. Sissy took their trash and threw it in the trashcan and then the two left. Johnny and Sissy walked in silence, well, until the voices in their heads broke it, _'That was uncalled for,'_ Elementa said, _'Those three were only trying to be nice and welcome you to their town and you do this.'_

"We can't trust them," Johnny said then looked down, "We can't trust anyone."

_'Are you two insane!'_ Suntron yelled, _'When you were attacked by the meat monster did they try to hurt you? No, they wanted to know if you were okay!'_

Johnny and Sissy glared at the ground, "They could've easily wanted to take us to my dad alive," Sissy said, "Weren't you the ones who said that if your power were to be taken control of by them it would be the end of the world as we know it? We can't trust anyone."

_'They aren't part of the Fate's Chosen!'_ Elementa yelled at them, _'We know their kind of magic. Those three don't have it!'_

"They can easily hide it," Johnny said, "My sisters have done it a hundred times. And besides last I checked it's been over a century since you've been able to talk with any of the Holders of your Powers. They could've easily changed their magic while you two were gone."

Elementa and Suntron were quiet now, "Nothing to say?" Sissy asked, "Good, keep it that way."

It was once again quiet as Johnny and Sissy walked, "So," Sissy asked, "Where are we staying now?"

Johnny was quiet, "I don't know," he said, "But we'll find something I'm sure."

"Lookout!" two voices yelled.

Just as Johnny and Sissy turned they were hit with some kind of green ray. Once the stars in their eyes disappeared they saw some kind of metal ghost and Danny Phantom fighting each other and Sam and Tucker running up to them, "Are you two okay?" Sam asked worried.

Johnny glared at them and stood up with ease and helped Sissy up, "We're fine," he said and the two kept walking.

_'Rude!'_ Elementa and Suntron yelled at them.

Johnny and Sissy rolled their eyes, but suddenly Sissy was lifted into the air by the metal ghost, "Sissy!" Johnny yelled.

Danny suddenly stopped beside Johnny in shock, "Put her down Skulker!" he yelled.

Skulker held Sissy by both her wrists, "Let me go you metal freak!" Sissy yelled.

"Do as the woman asks," Danny said green surrounding his hands.

"Don't hit the girl Whelp," Skulker laughed.

Sissy struggled and Johnny growled, "Borrowing this," Johnny said and grabbed the thermos from Danny.

"Wait!" Danny said, "You don't know how to use it!"

"Who said anything about using it?" Johnny said, "I just needed something to throw."

Johnny threw a perfect spiral and hit Skulker right in the head, "Ah!" Skulker yelled and fell to the ground.

Johnny caught Sissy before she hit the ground. Johnny stood up with Sissy and Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked Skulker in, "How'd you do that?" Danny asked, but then realized the couple was gone, "Never mind I guess."

"What's with those two?" Tucker asked as Danny turned human.

"That's a very good question," Sam said.

**A/N Okay this is the first chapter please R&R.**


	2. Tutoring and Planning Begins

**A/N Next Chapter!**

**Caroline: Yawn!**

**Me: Where did you come from!**

**Caroline: Uh...momma left? Do you remember anything?**

**Me:*Hits self in head* I really don't like you.**

**Caroline: Get in line…**

**Me: While I deal with my little-**

**Caroline: I'm taller than you**

**Me: Sister…Please read and enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test.**

"Test!" Mr. Lancer yelled over the talking students.

The whole class groaned, "No, no," Mr. Lancer said, "Mr. Test."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Yea-I mean, yes sir," Johnny said remembering his manners.

"I would like to talk to you and Mr. Fenton after class," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny looked at Johnny in confusion, "Um…yes sir," Johnny said.

Five minutes later the bell rang, "I'll be out in a few minutes," Johnny whispered to Sissy.

Sissy gave a slight nod and left the room leaving the two teens with Mr. Lancer, "Mr. Test," Mr. Lancer said, "As you've probably figured out Mr. Fenton here is not one of my best students."

Danny huffed in irritation and muttered something Johnny and Mr. Lancer didn't catch, "Anyway, from your records at your old school and your grades this past week…I would like you to tutor Mr. Fenton every day after-school."

"What!" Danny and Johnny yelled in unison.

Mr. Lancer blinked in shock, "Yes, well," he said, "Mr. Fenton you can easily pass your classes if you weren't running off between classes and sometimes not even returning or showing up, so to help you," Mr. Lancer turned to Johnny, "You'll tutor him."

"But, I, uh," Danny said.

"No 'buts' Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said.

"I can't," Johnny said shocking both Danny and Mr. Lancer, "I have other important things to do."

Mr. Lancer sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but you two leave me no choice," he said, "You'll help Mr. Fenton or whatever he makes on his tests will be your grade."

Johnny went wide eyed, "What!" Johnny yelled, "That's not fair in the slightest!"

"And it's not fair to Mr. Fenton that he'll fail school because you wouldn't help," Mr. Lancer said, "All of Mr. Fenton's teacher agree with me. Those are your options Mr. Test; tutor Mr. Fenton or fail with him."

Johnny growled softly and gave a sideways glare at Danny, "Fine," he said and headed for the door, "Be in the library directly after school or I will hunt you down and drag you there by the collar of your shirt."

Danny gulped slightly and Johnny left and found Sissy by the wall, "Well, this should be fun," Sissy said as they walked to their lockers.

Johnny looked around the hallway as he opened his locker, "I don't want you roaming the town alone," Johnny said just barely above a whisper, "Meet me and Danny in the library and you'll say you need to do some research or something then go off, but stay in the library where I can see you."

"Fine," Sissy said a little annoyed, but understood why, "I'll see you in the library then."

Johnny nodded and closed his locker and they went their separate ways. School slowly came to an end and Johnny started heading for the library, but stopped when he saw Danny running down the hall, but in the wrong direction of the library. Johnny growled softly and grabbed Danny collar as he ran by him, "Gah!" Danny yelled when his air was cut off.

"Library's the other way," Johnny half growled.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom," he said nervously.

Johnny glared at him, "You've been to the bathroom at least 12 times today…at least in English," he said, "I'm sure you're fine."

"No," Danny said trying to get out of Johnny's hold without removing his shirt.

Johnny dragged Danny down the hall and entered the library. When they got to the carpet of the library Johnny pushed Danny the rest of the way to the table where he saw Sissy sitting, "Sit," Johnny said annoyed.

Sissy looked at Danny in annoyance, "Looks like you found out the hard way about how much Johnny cares about his grades," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I have to do some research for my mom," Sissy said, "She's too busy to do it herself."

"Okay…" Danny said and turned to Johnny who set his backpack on the table, "Can I please go-"

"No," Johnny said, "Get out what homework you have."

Danny looked nervous, but dug into his backpack and pulled out four binders and four notebooks, "Uh, I have math and science homework, but I really have to-"

"Open your math binder," Johnny said glaring.

"Have fun," Sissy said and left.

Danny sighed and opened a dark blue binder and pulled out a math worksheet, "Here," he said to Johnny.

Suddenly, Danny's cell phone beeped causing Danny to jump slightly and Johnny to glare at him, "Uh…probably my mom," Danny said and opened the phone and found it from Sam.

He read the message 'Danny! Mber! Help!' Johnny saw Danny go visibly pale, "I really need to-"

"Finish this worksheet and I'll give you five minutes to go to the bathroom," Johnny said annoyed.

"The whole thing!" Danny yelled panicked, "I-I can't! I don't understand a thing! And I _**need**_ to go!"

Johnny glared at Danny, "Was your homework the whole worksheet?" he asked Danny annoyed beyond belief.

"N-no," Danny said calming down slightly, "She just said to do numbers 3, 6, 10."

"Then you just have to do those three and you can go to the bathroom," Johnny said calming down himself.

Danny bit his lip so hard that it almost bled. Johnny held his position and finally Danny gulped, "F-fine," he said and took a pencil from the side of his backpack, "But can you please help me so it can go faster. I _**really**_ need to go."

Johnny sighed, but scooted his chair slightly closer, "First of all, it'll help if you circle the ones you need to do," Johnny said.

Danny nodded and shakily drew the circles around the numbers he needed to complete, "Good, now what you're doing is solving the triangle problems. What you need to know in number 3 is that the area of a triangle is 180. What two numbers are you given?"

Danny looked at the paper, "Um, 65 and 30," he said wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

"Right, now all you have to do to find the missing angle," Johnny said pointing to the number 1 in the triangle, "Is add those and subtract the sum from 180."

Danny quickly pulled out his calculator and started punching in numbers and quick as lightning. Johnny watched in slight shock, "Uh, 85?" Danny asked.

Johnny quickly checked his answer and nodded. Danny quickly wrote down the answer, "Now for number 6 you need to know that these intersecting lines right here," Johnny said pointing to the picture, "Are vertical angles and they always equal each other; they're congruent. So you know that the area of a triangle is 180. Find number 1 and when you find number 1 number two is vertical to it which means…"

"It's equal?" Danny asks.

Johnny nodded and Danny started punching into his calculator just as fast as before, if not faster. Once Johnny double checked Danny's answer they went on to the last question and Danny's leg was bouncing up and down, "In number 10 all you need to know is that when two angles make a straight line, like right here," Johnny said tracing the angles that formed the line, "They are supplementary; the equal 180. So you know this one; what's number 1? Then you find number 2 by vertical angles, and number 3 by adding the other two angles and subtracting the sum by 180."

Danny nodded and quickly answered the problem. Danny looked ready to take off like a rocket waiting for Johnny check his answers, "Five minutes," Johnny said, "That's it, one second longer and you'll do this whole worksheet when you get back."

Danny left the second Johnny's mouth stopped moving. Johnny sighed in annoyance. Sissy came over, "So, how's it going?" she asked.

"He's a fast learner," Johnny stated, "I bet if he didn't leave every two seconds he could easily catch up in his classes by himself."

"Then maybe the problem isn't the work, it's him," Sissy said, "But why does he want to leave all the time and it's always to go to the bathroom."

"Maybe he has a bladder problem?" Johnny offered.

"Or drugs?" Sissy added.

"No, I don't think so," Johnny said, "He'd smell like smoke, which he doesn't, but…he does have the slight smell of blood."

"And you would know with all the battles you've had," Sissy said.

"But, how to you get hurt so bad to draw blood from just going to the bathroom?" Johnny wondered out loud.

"Speaking of bathroom, how long has it been?" Sissy asked.

Johnny looked at his watch, "Four minutes," he said looking at the door, "Go back to the table you were at before."

Sissy sighed, but nodded and left. Five seconds later Danny ran it panting, "Well," Johnny said, "You just barely made it."

Danny groaned and took his seat again. Johnny looked at Danny and the slight smell of blood came to him because of being turned into a dog over and over again. Johnny glanced at Sissy and nodded ever so slightly so only she would recognize it as a nod. Sissy nodded back and Johnny turned back to Danny, "Science homework," Johnny stated.

"Right," Danny said still slightly out of breath.

It took about 20 minutes to finish the textbook questions, "Okay, you're done," Johnny said and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Danny sighed with relief and started packing up his stuff, "Um," Danny said as he stood up with his backpack, "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny just nodded and Danny left. Sissy walked up to Johnny and they left together, _'See…he's not that bad,'_ Elementa said to them.

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other, "I still don't trust him, or his friends," Johnny said.

_'Oh come on!'_ Suntron yelled.

Johnny and Sissy walked out of the school, "I still feel like they're hiding something from us," Sissy agreed.

_'Oh for the love of…'_ Elementa muttered.

"You know we can hear you no matter how low your voice is right?" Johnny asked.

Elementa and Suntron were quiet and it stayed that way for a few seconds, "So, where do we go now?" Sissy asked Johnny.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, "Well, we tried the park; wasn't that comfortable, and just about every abandoned building in this town," Johnny said, "So you pick, which one did you like more?"

Sissy sighed, "I hated them all," she said sadly, "But I guess if it's somewhere to stay for the night…you just pick; I really don't care."

Johnny sighed, "Okay," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her in a direction.

_With Danny…__**Danny's Point of View**_

"Daniel Fenton!" mom yelled when I entered, "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Mr. Lancer got me a tutor," I said, "And man is he strict. He wouldn't let me leave until all my homework's done and if you don't believe me call Mr. Lancer."

Mom blinked in shock, "Oh…" she said, "Well, I guess that's okay."

"I'm going to my room now," I said and walked upstairs.

"Do you want dinner sweetie?" mom asked before I got too far up the stairs.

"Sure," I said, "Just let me relax for a little bit…"

"Okay sweetie," mom said.

I finished going up the stairs and entered my room and threw my backpack to the floor and fell on my bed, "Oh, stupid Ember," I muttered, "If the tutoring isn't bad enough Ember sure made it bad. Every ghost should know not to mess with Sam…I mean my friends…"

I quickly shook my head trying to get those thoughts of Sam out of my mind. After a few minutes I went downstairs and into the kitchen where mom had set a plate of leftovers on the table, "Yeah…thanks for staying mom," I muttered and sat down at the table by myself.

This happened a lot since Jazz went to college. Mom would fix dinner and they'd take their food down to the lab and leave me to eat alone. I sighed and just took the plate of chicken and rice and went back up to my room to eat. I ate my dinner while looking out the window bored. Suddenly, I saw Johnny and Sissy walk by my window. I about choked on my rice; they both live in this area? I saw Sissy grab Johnny arm and shake her head. I couldn't hear anything because my window was close.

I set my plate on my side table and transformed and went invisible and phased out my window; I wanted to know what was up with the new kids, "Johnny, I really don't like this," Sissy said.

"Sissy we have to stay somewhere," Johnny said making me confused.

"I know, but…never mind I guess," Sissy said.

Johnny sighed and grabbed Sissy by her shoulders gently, "I know how you're feeling Sissy," Johnny said, "We didn't ask for any of this, but as long as this is happening we have to make the best of it, okay."

Sissy nodded. Suddenly, with no warning both Sissy and Johnny yelled in unison, "Shut it!" to no one.

I blinked in confusion, "Let's just go," Sissy said and they started walking again.

Against my better judgment I followed them invisibly. They walked a few more feet before stopping and glaring at nothing, "For the last time," Johnny said to no one and Sissy hadn't said anything, "We can't trust them."

Trust? Trust who? Johnny and Sissy were quiet as if listening to something, "We don't care if you trust them," Sissy said and started walking with Johnny, "We don't trust Danny and his friends."

I felt my heart freeze in place. They don't trust us? Why? Johnny closed his eyes in irritation, "Would you two just drop it?" Johnny asked and opened his eyes again, "There's just something about those three that we don't trust."

They were quiet, "We told you why," Sissy said annoyed, "They aren't telling us something and that could easily be because they want us dead like half our family does."

I came to a speeding halt. What! We would never…what…half their families want to WHAT! I felt my heart beating like crazy, "Just drop it," Johnny and Sissy said and were quiet after a while.

I continued to float over them. Suddenly, they came to an old warehouse and stopped, "This okay Sissy?" Johnny asked.

I blinked again; they're staying there? Sissy sighed, "I suppose so," she said.

Johnny nodded slowly and they entered the abandoned warehouse after checking that no was looking. I turned visible. They didn't trust us? Wait…that would explain the cold shoulder they gave us when we were trying to be their friends. I quickly flew back home before mom figured out I was gone. But all the way there I could only think about why they wouldn't trust us.

_Somewhere…__**? Point of View**_

"And you're positive they're here?" I asked our leader, Nathan.

"The Holder is my daughter…" Nathan said smirking.

I smirked back and chuckled, "Quiet right," I said, "Not to worry Oh Great Leader," I said bowing, "The three of us will get Elementa and Suntron and bring them to you."

"I would prefer Suntron dead, but bring me my daughter," Nathan said.

The three of us bowed, well, two of us bowed and one curtsied, "As you wish," we said in unison, "Fate's Chosen will rise again."

Nathan nodded and the screen went black. I turned to my two other group members, "Shall we begin?" I asked.

My group members stepped into the light, "Yes, we shall," Pamela and Jeremy Manson said in unison smirking.

"Good," I said, "Then let us find them and make put our plan."

"We'll have to do it tomorrow Vlad," Jeremy said to me, "Our daughter expects us to be home today from our 'business trip'" Jeremy said putting quotation marks around 'business trip'.

"Ah, yes," I said, "Miss. Samantha… well can't have her home alone for too long."

"Yes," Pamela said, "That Daniel boy…it's a wonder why we don't like him. He's too much like Suntron."

"Yes…Daniel does have protectiveness towards Miss. Samantha and Tucker as well as his family," I said, "Ah, well. Run along now. We'll continue with planning in the morning."

Pamela and Jeremy nodded and left. When the couple was gone and the door closed I put my hand to my chin, "Yes…very much like Suntron…no," I said shaking my head, "That's nonsense."

I left my office and told my secretary she could go home and left city hall.

**A/N Okay, who fell out of their chair, or bed at the end in shock?**

**Caroline: No one…**

**Me: Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet. *Holds up duct tape***

**Caroline: *Crickets chirp***

**Me: Thought so…Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	3. Trust Gained

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"No, no," Johnny said as I worked on my Spanish homework, "For the last time, Estar is location and feelings. You need the right conjugation for Ser."

"But they mean the same thing…right?" I asked extremely confused.

Johnny sighed, "Yes, but they're used for different things," he said.

I sighed, "So it would be Soy?" I asked.

Johnny nodded and I wrote down my sentence, "Man, I hate Spanish," I muttered.

It's been about a week since I learned what I know about Johnny and Sissy. We had been in the library for hours just working on my Spanish homework. Sissy had fallen asleep about an hour ago and even I was starting to get tired, but then again I was up half the night fighting ghosts. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Are we done yet?"

Johnny yawned, "One more question," he said.

I groaned, "I use Estoy right?" I asked.

Johnny nodded and I finished the worksheet. Suddenly, my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked.

"Danny where are you?" I heard mom ask.

"We just finished my Spanish homework…" I said and I glanced at Johnny who had gone over to Sissy and started to shake her awake, "Hey mom, since its late can Johnny and his friend Sissy stay over tonight?"

"I don't see why not," mom said, "But only because it's late Danny. They can stay with you and in Jazz's room."

I nodded, "Thanks mom," I said and hung up.

I hesitated slightly in asking them. They didn't trust me or my friends, but the hero inside me didn't want them to live like they were. Johnny had finally gotten Sissy awake. I hesitantly walked up to them, "Um, my mom just called," I said, "She's doesn't feel comfortable with you two heading home so, she wants you to stay with us."

"No," Johnny said almost instantly.

I sighed, "Look," I said pausing for a minute thinking over my words, "I know we aren't on…friendly terms, but whatever you don't like about me and my friends don't hold it against my family. My mom cares about your safety. If you don't trust me then…trust my mom."

Johnny and Sissy just stared at me for what seemed like hours. Finally, Johnny sighed, "Alright," he said, "But only because of your mom."

I just nodded and we began our walk, "Um, a little warning," I said, "When you enter my house my dad will try and tell you one of his ghost stories. Just keep walking…or wait for my mom to step in with fudge."

Johnny and Sissy were quiet, but nodded their heads ever so slightly. We finally reached Fenton Works and I opened the door, "Danny-boy!" dad yelled, "Oh! New friends! Have you ever heard the story of…"

"Jack! Fudge!" mom yelled.

"FUDGE!" dad yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Mom came into the living room, "Hello Danny," mom said, "And you must be Johnny and Sissy."

"Hello Mrs. Fenton," Johnny said.

Sissy yawned and leaned on Johnny in tiredness, "Well, you three seem to be tired. I'll look through some of Jazz's old clothes for you to use as pajamas Sissy and Danny can you give some to Johnny and we'll pump up the air mattress for Johnny."

"Okay mom," I said, "My room's upstairs."

Sissy stood up fully and Johnny followed me upstairs. I felt really awkward because I knew he didn't trust me. I opened my door and set my backpack next to my dresser and opened one of the drawers, "Um, ah, here we go," I said pulling out a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

I handed him the pajamas, "Here Johnny," I said.

I then decided to choose my words carefully since Johnny was very protective of Sissy, "Sissy will be right across the hall," I said, "Mom's rule not mine!" I said quickly.

Johnny glared at me, but seemed to understand, "The bathroom is right down the hall," I said.

Johnny left without a word or nod. I sighed and changed into my blue pajamas quickly. I just threw my clothes into the hamper when Johnny came back in. It was a deathly and awkward silence. Suddenly, mom came in with the air mattress, "Okay, Sissy is asleep and you two need to get to bed now," mom said.

"Okay mom," I said.

"Um, thanks for letting me and Sissy stay here Mrs. Fenton," Johnny said.

Maddie smiled, "Any friend of Danny's in welcome here," she said and left closing the door.

I looked at Johnny, "You take the bed Johnny," I said.

Johnny gave me a look of shock, "You're the guest Johnny," I said, "That's what I taught. The guest gets special treatment."

Well, that was true, but also because I know that they haven't slept in a bed in a while. Johnny stared at me for a while before hesitantly heading for the bed. Once he was in the bed I turned out the light and went to the air mattress. I pulled the blanket over me before letting sleep consume me.

I woke up and sat up just as my ghost sense went off. I looked at Johnny who seemed to be fast asleep. I bit my lip and carefully tried to get out of the mattress without waking Johnny; it didn't work. Johnny groaned softly and sat up. I winced, "Danny?" Johnny asked sleepily, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" I said, but my ghost sense cut me off.

Johnny blinked and turned the light on, "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I asked nervously.

"I thought I saw something…never mind…" Johnny said and reached for the light, but my ghost sense went off again stopping Johnny in his tracks, "There it was again."

"Uh…" I said nervous now.

Johnny glared at me, "What was that?"

"Its…um…" I didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him distrust me.

Johnny glared at me. I bit my lip, "Look," I said, "You want to know why I miss so much of class right?"

Johnny rose an eyebrow, "Well, let's just say…the blue wisp you saw is part of the reason," I said, "I, I have a feeling that you don't trust me…"

Johnny gave me a weird look, "What I'm trying to say is," I said standing, "I do something…well me, Sam, Tucker, and my older sister, Jazz too, but mostly me that my parents don't know about…or anyone but those three for that matter, and it takes up most of my time…and sleep for the matter. So, until we can gain your full trust…just trust me on this one thing; I do what I do to protect those I care about."

Johnny blinked in shock and I slowly backed out of the room then ran around the corner towards the bathroom. I suddenly heard a knock, "Danny, what in the world are you talking about?" Johnny half yelled half whispered.

Suddenly, there was a crash, "What was that?" Johnny asked.

I came out of the bathroom wide eyed, "That came from Jazz's room," I said.

"Sis-" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't yell anything," I whispered, "If my parents wake up we'll both be in trouble…mostly me though."

Johnny pulled my hand away, "What are you talking about?" Johnny whispered.

I sighed, "Just follow me quietly," I said and headed towards Jazz's old room.

As we got closer we heard struggling. I had to hold Johnny back from breaking the door down, "Let me in first," I said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say this most likely has to do with what I was telling you before," I said and opened the door, but then wished I hadn't, "Plasmius," I growled in pure anger.

"Ah, Daniel what a pleasant surprise," Vlad said while holding Sissy by her neck.

"Who are you?" Johnny growled, "And drop Sissy."

Vlad chuckled, "I wonder what would happen if this little girl turns blue…" he said.

"Don't you dare," I growled, "If you kill her I will tell mom who you are."

"Uh…what does that have to do with anything," Johnny asked.

"You do that little badger and I'll tell the whole world who you are," Vlad said.

"I don't care," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Johnny asked, "And how do you know this ghost."

I was about to answer, but Vlad cut me off, "I have a message for you Jonathon," Vlad said, "From Nathan."

Johnny went wide eyed then growled, "You…" Johnny growled, "You're part of them."

"Well, I'm going to say I'm not surprised, but I kind of am," I said, "Who's them?"

"That Daniel would be the wonderful group called Fate's Chosen," Vlad said, "And Nathan wants his daughter back."

Johnny growled, "Leave Sissy alone," he said clinching his fists.

I could see Sissy starting to turn red. I bit my lip, "Johnny," I whispered, "What you're about to see, please don't tell my parents."

"What?" Johnny whispered back.

I took a deep breath, "You're going down Vlad," I said, "Going ghost!"

The blue ring appeared around my waist and went up and down until I was in my ghost form. Johnny went wide eyed along with Sissy. I shot an ecto blast at Vlad and caused him to phase through the wall and caused Sissy to fall. I flew up and caught her and set her on the ground, "Are you okay?" I asked Sissy.

"What…are you?" Sissy asked.

I sighed, "You won't tell my parents right?" I asked.

"Sure," Johnny said.

"Okay," I said, "But first…" I turned the Ghost Shield in Jazz's room up then turned human, "This way Vlad can't come in without knocking on the door and waking mom and dad."

Johnny and Sissy looked at me weirdly. I sighed, "Okay," I said, "This is a long story."

"I think we have time," Johnny said crossing his arms.

"Okay it all started back in the beginning of freshmen year," I said sitting on the bed, "My parents invented the Ghost Portal down in the lab. It didn't work at first so my parents just gave up. I took my friends, Sam and Tucker, to see it and Sam convinced me to go inside. When I was inside I found the ON button that my parents forgot about. I literally got shocked half to death."

Johnny and Sissy went wide eyed, "That's possible?" Johnny asked.

"I guess," I said, "So now I protect that town from the ghosts that escape from the Ghost Zone. I'm known as a Halfa because I'm still alive, but also dead. The ghost you just saw is also a Halfa; the first Halfa actually. You should know his human half; Mayor Masters."

"I knew I didn't like that guy," Johnny said.

I nodded, "I'm the second Halfa created," I said, "There's a total of three Halfas. Vlad tried to clone me because he wants me as his son, my mom as his wife, and my dad dead. When he was trying to clone me he only had one success and it wound up a girl named Danielle. After I stabilized her she ran off and you meet Vlad."

Johnny and Sissy were a little shocked, but not that much almost like they've been through this sort of stuff. I hesitated before saying what I knew, "I also know that you guys have been living in an old warehouse," I said, "Now let me explain. After our first tutoring session I saw you guys go by window and I knew ghosts attacked during the night so I wanted to make sure you got home alright."

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other. It was quiet for a long while, "So, you and your friends protect the town and that why you miss class?" Johnny asked.

I just nodded, "So…is everything okay between us?" I asked.

Johnny and Sissy were quiet then nodded slowly, "Yeah, we're okay," Johnny said, "And thanks for trusting us when we didn't."

I nodded, "Patience is something I've learned over the years," I said, "Now we better get to bed before mom and dad realized we're in Jazz's room," I said to Johnny.

"Right…" Johnny said and we left.

**A/N Okay please R&R and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be more of a flash back chapter. It'll also be some foreshadowing if you read carefully.**


	4. Speedson and Duplicata

**A/N This is a little foreshadowing and a little of a flashback. Please R&E. I own nothing.**

"Prince Suntron and Princess Elementa," the head guard, Blaster, said.

Suntron and Elementa turned to the head guard stopping their conversation, "Yes," Suntron asked.

"I believe your cousin Speedson has arrived," Blaster said.

Suntron and Elementa looked at each other and smiled, "Let him in," Elementa said.

Speedson was Suntron's cousin and best friend to both Suntron and Elementa. Speedson entered the front doors. He was about 16 Earth years and had dark brown hair and light golden eyes. He wore a dark brown shirt with light brown pants and tan boots, "Speedson!" Suntron said and hugged his cousin.

"Hey cousin," Speedson said as he and Suntron broke away, "And Elementa," he kissed her hand in respect.

Elementa giggled, "Stop that," Elementa said, "I told you that you don't have to do that."

Speedson shrugged, "Force of habit," he said smiling.

Elementa laughed, "So, how's the Westside of Forever Valley?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, there are signs of Fate's Chosen around there, but they're hard to pinpoint," Speedson said.

"Yes, they would be very hard to pinpoint," Suntron said and wrapped his arm around Elementa's waist, "But for now why don't you stay the night and start your patrol of the Eastside tomorrow."

Speedson smiled and nodded. That night they had a feast for the safe return of Speedson and for his safety in the morning. The next morning Speedson said good bye to Suntron and Elementa and ran off at super speed to patrol the Eastside of Forever Valley. Even running at super speed he only got a quarter of the way to the Eastside by nightfall. Speedson collected firewood and started a fire and started cooking the food Elementa had given him for his travels.

As Speedson ate he was suddenly ran into and knocked to the ground, "Oh, sorry," he heard a feminine say and get off him, "I was chased here, but I think I lost them."

The girl helped him up and he saw that the girl was about his age, give or take a few moons. She had long dark red hair that came to the middle of her waist and light purple eyes. She wore a long dark red dress that came to her knees with black stockings and red flats, "Who was chasing you?" Speedson asked.

"Fate's Chosen," she said, "And I need to find Prince Suntron's cousin to warn him so he can warn the Prince and Princess."

"Well, you found him," Speedson said bowing, "Speedson at your service malady."

The girl went slightly wide eyed, "My name is Duplicata," she said, "And, as much as I hate to admit it, my family is a part of them. So I've been listening in on their plans and right now…they're planning on killing the Prince and Princess on their coronation ceremony next week."

Speedson went wide eyed, "What? We have to stop them."

"No duh," Duplicata said.

"We don't think so," voices said.

"I thought I lost you," Duplicata said shocked.

"You can't lose us that easily cousin," a boy said.

Speedson stepped in front of Duplicata, "That's not the way you talk to a lady," he said, "And you won't get away with killing the Prince and Princess."

"Oh, yes we will," a girl said, "Especially if we get rid of the alarm…"

Speedson glared at the group, "Not if I can help it," he said and swept Duplicata into his arms and zoomed off.

"Don't worry Speedson…" a man said, "We already have a plan in action…"

_**Speedson's Point of view**_

I stopped when we were a few miles away, "Sorry about that malady," I said and set Duplicata down, "But we had to get out of there."

"No, it was no problem," she said while trying to straighten her hair, "You made the right decision. Now about their plan."

"Right, what exactly are they planning on doing?" I asked, "So then we can warn my cousin and Elementa."

"They're going to sneak into the palace during the ceremony," Duplicata said, "That's all I know."

"That's all we need to know," I said, "Okay when we have daylight we'll head back."

Duplicata nodded, "Fate's Chosen are more powerful at night," she said.

"Yes, but what can we do until the day rises?" I wondered out loud.

"You can run…not that you can," a voice said.

"Mom!" Duplicata yelled turning around.

"You had such poetical Duplicata," Duplicata's mom said, "What with your duplication powers and all, but now it pains me to have to kill you and Suntron's cousin. Actually, no, no it doesn't."

Duplicata duplicated into three of herself and all three of them pulled out black disks and I pulled out my brown whip, "Oh, we're shaking in our boots," another voice said.

I looked around and that we were surrounded by Fate's Chosen. This was going to be a problem. The Duplicatas threw their disks, but the small group dodged them making the disks explode in the air, but they then reappeared in their hands. I saw a group of Fate's Chosen heading towards me, but I cracked my whip around their ankles and made them fall to the ground. The more Fate's Chosen we brought down only brought more. Duplicata, now only one, and I were backed into each other our backs touching, "We…can't run or…hide from them…" Duplicata said out of breath.

I knew she had a point, but I wasn't going to let my cousin die when I knew there had to be a way to stop it…or at least warn them. I quickly grabbed Duplicata's hand and sped off into a dense forest, "They're going to find us," Duplicata said.

"I know," I said, "But I can hold them off while you warn my cousin," I took off the royal family pendant that I wore, "Give this to Suntron he'll know it's from me. Warn them, please."

"But, you can't defeat them by yourself," Duplicata said.

I put the pendent in her hands, "I know," I said, "But one of us has to warn them and you know the most information."

"But-"

"Please," I begged, "My cousin and Elementa mean the world to me."

"Alright," Duplicata said gripped the pendent, "But before you go on this suicide mission…"

I suddenly felt her kiss me. I slowly kissed her back for two seconds then pulled her away, "Go," I said.

Duplicata nodded and started running through trees. I was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of Fate's Chosen.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Duplicata ran for hours until she finally had to stop and breathe. Her back was against the tree trying to catch her breath. She looked back when she say birds flying out of the trees. She knew that was never a good sign so she started running again, "How…am I…supposed to…get…to the…place in…time?" she asked herself as she ran.

She ran out of the forest and into what looked like an endless valley. Duplicata continued to run for hours. Finally, she fell to her knees in the grass when the sun started to rise. It took about half an hour for her to catch her breath, "There's no way I can make it to the palace in time," Duplicata said, "I don't have super speed."

She looked down at the royal pendent in her hand and her worried look turned to a look of determination, "But I have to try," she said and started running again.

She ran for six days straight and every night she had to fight off one of her own family members and always got a wound that could easily cause death, but she kept going remembering her promise to her grandma and Speedson. By the end of the week, the ceremony day, she weakly walked up to the palace where Suntron and Elementa happened to be taking a walk, "Oh my word!" Elementa yelled.

The future royals ran over to Duplicata, "Are you alright?" Suntron asked.

Duplicata was breathing heavily. Suntron looked into Duplicata's hand and went wide eyed, "Where did you get this?" he asked taking the pendent from her hand.

Duplicata looked at Suntron, "S-s-s-Speed…" she winced in pain.

"Speedson?" Elementa asked.

Duplicata nodded in pain, "Fate's Chosen," she said, "You…in…danger…" she fell to the ground dead the chain of Speedson's pendent still wrapped around her hand.

Suntron and Elementa gasped. Suddenly, the pendent and Duplicata began to glow and they both began to disappear. Elementa and Suntron were in shock, "What just happened?" Suntron said in shock.

Elementa grabbed a hold of Suntron's arm, "I don't like this Suntron," she said.

"Yes, I agree," Suntron said, "Flower! Nature! We may need more guards around the palace!"

Even with the sacrifice of Duplicata and Speedson Elementa and Suntron were still killed. But like Elementa and Suntron their love concurred all. But it's said that when Elementa and Suntron are reunited then a boy with a heart full of love and caring will find Speedson's pendent and he and the one he loves will join Elementa and Suntron as Speedson and Duplicata.

**A/N Uh…how was that? Cause I think it went a little fast. Can anyone figure out who's going to be Speedson and Duplicata? Please R&R.**


	5. No Title

**A/N I'm glad you all liked the flashback chapter. You all pretty much guessed who Speedson and Duplicata would be. So congratulations to all! But, will Danny find the pendent or will Vlad kill them first. I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Sam, Tucker, Johnny, and Sissy were at the old warehouse, "Sam, you didn't have to buy all this stuff for us," Johnny said.

Sam had bought Johnny and Sissy beds, dressers full of clothes, and installed lighting that she would pay for and they now had showers and running water that she would also pay for. In other words Sam just spent her allowance on them, but then again she's Sam, "I want to," Sam said, "I'm not letting my friends live like this."

I smiled at Sam. She's has a heart of gold, well, maybe silver, but still pretty close to gold. Sam turned around and looked around the room and what little sun was still out made her hair and eyes shine more than it normally did. I quickly shook my head, _Bad Danny_, I mentally scolded myself, _She's you're best friend she doesn't see you that way._

"Hey Sam," Tucker said, "Why couldn't you just sneak them into one of your guest rooms?"

"Because," Sam said, "My parents, for some odd reason, invited both sides of my family over to stay over for I don't know how long and I don't know why."

"That's weird," Johnny said.

"Yeah, well, that's my family for you," Sam said, "The only person who actually loved me for me was my Grandma Ida."

"Yeah, I always thought my parents liked my twin sisters better than me," Johnny said.

"Really?" Tucker asked, "Was it because they were older or geniuses?"

Johnny shrugged, "I think it was because they were always inventing stuff to save mankind while I…well, put the town in danger," he said.

"I can see how they would favor them," Tucker said, but was then hit in the head by Sam and Sissy, "Ow! Okay sorry!"

Sissy went over to Johnny and grabbed his hand, "Ha! I knew you two were dating!" Tucker yelled.

Johnny and Sissy rolled their eyes, "Is he always like this?" Sissy asked.

"Yes," I said, "But it's mostly with me and Sam."

"You know," Sam said, "I've been wondering. Why did you two leave Porkbelly if your family was still there?"

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other. Suddenly, Sissy put her hand under her black and red necklace, "This is why," Sissy said, "You all know Vlad is a part of Fate's Chosen right? Well, my father Nathan wants me dead along with my Uncle Benny, Aunt Annie, and Johnny's Aunt Jennifer and it's all because of this necklace."

"Why?" Sam asked "It's just a piece of jewelry?"

"No," Johnny said, "It holds power the Fate's Chosen want."

"Then why don't you just hide it so they can't find it?" I asked.

"Because, they can and will find it," Sissy said, "They have magic that can easily find it unless The Holder, me, has it."

"Why are you a Holder?" Sam asked.

"Because I have a heart of gold," Sissy said.

"Oh, okay," Tucker said.

I looked at my wrist watch, "I better do my patrols so I can get home before curfew," I said and transformed, "Don't wait here much longer guys. You know how ghosts are at night."

"Got it Danny," Sam said while looking at her clipboard, "I'll just be here another minute. I have to be home to greet my cousins."

I nodded, "Okay," I said and phased out of the warehouse, now Johnny and Sissy's place.

I flew around town in search of ghosts. It was surprisingly quiet, but after Vlad's resent attack on Sissy I just hope the Ghost Shield Tucker installed in Johnny and Sissy's house works. I landed in front of a warehouse where the Box Ghost likes to hide before he tries to attack the city. I walked in and looked around, "Hmm, not even Boxy's around," I said to myself.

I suddenly saw a glimmer in the corner of my eye. I walked over towards a pile of boxes, "Boxy? Is that you?" I asked and moved the boxes.

I blinked, "What's a necklace doing here?" I muttered.

I picked up the necklace. It had a brown gem in the center with golden metal around and a golden-brown chain, "What is this?" I wondered.

It suddenly began to glow brown, "What the?" I said in shock.

The glow started to work its way around my hand and then I saw nothing but blackness.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I yawn as I walked towards my house. Sissy and Johnny have it good, well, minus the whole being hunted part. But they get to live by themselves without parents telling them how to look, dress, or be. I ran a hand through my hair and opened the front door of my house and saw my entire family there, "Sammy-kins!" mom yelled.

I groaned, "Don't, call me that," I growled, "I'm going to bed."

"Sammy wait," my dad said, "Where were you? Not with that Fenton boy I hope."

I glared at him, "Yes, I was, but what does it matter to you?" I asked, "You don't care about me."

I went upstairs and entered my room and fell on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up about 20 minutes later needing some water. Suddenly, my door slowly crept open. I quickly faked being asleep, "Is she asleep?" I heard one of my cousins ask.

"I think so," one of my aunts said, "Let's go, Vlad's waiting for us."

My eyes snapped opened and sat up just as the door closed. Vlad was here? I slowly got out of my bed and cracked my door open quietly, "Is Samantha asleep?" I heard Vlad ask.

"We believe so," one of my cousins said.

"Good, don't want her going to warn Jonathon and Cecilia," Vlad said.

I bit my lip to stop myself from growling. Wait…did this mean…my hand went to my mouth. My family was a part of Fate's Chosen, "Yes, what were Nathan's orders again?" one of my uncles asked.

"Bring his daughter to him and kill Jonathan," Vlad said.

I went wide eyed. I had to warn them. I started for my window, but was suddenly grabbed, "Not so fast Samantha," Vlad said chuckling in his ghost form.

"Let me go you Fruitloop!" I yelled, "Danny!"

"Daniel, can't save you Samantha," Vlad said.

I struggled, "Danny!" I yelled again.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in human form surrounded by boxes, "Oh," I said sitting up rubbing my head, "What happened?"

I felt something around my neck. I looked down and saw the necklace I found around it, "What?" I asked.

"DANNY!" I heard Sam yell.

I went wide eyed, "Sam!" I yelled and transformed and flew off towards Sam's house.

While I flew over I saw Johnny and Sissy running too. I landed in front of them, "You heard Sam?" I asked them.

They nodded. I grabbed them, "I can fly faster," I said and flew off.

I heard Sam screaming and quickly phased into his house, "Plasmius!" I yelled, "Put Sam down!"

"Well, if it isn't young Daniel," Mr. Manson said.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "My family's part of Fate's Chosen!"

Vlad gripped Sam's neck tighter. I growled, but before I could attack Vlad Mrs. Manson attack me with none chucks, "Oof," I said when I hit the floor.

Sam was starting to turn red, "Sam!" I yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson held up none chucks and a sword with a blue handle and slowly approached me. Suddenly, Johnny and Sissy were in front of me, "Get Sam," Johnny said his black wrist band turned to a black and yellow sword.

I made a mental note to ask about that later, but went straight for Sam and Vlad, "Drop her!" I yelled and grabbed Vlad by the neck causing him to drop Sam to the floor.

I threw him into the kitchen. There were crashes and yelling. I went to Sam who was coughing, "Are you alright Sam?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, my hand started to brown as well has the necklace around my neck while Sam began to glow red, "What?" Sam and I said confused.

I saw Vlad re-enter the living room, "What!" Vlad yelled.

Johnny and Sissy and everyone stopped fighting and turned to us, "Danny?" Sam asked, "What's happening?"

"I have no-" I was cut off when a brown light incased me and a red one incased Sam.

_**No One's Point of View**_

The aura disappeared and Speedson and Duplicata stood in their place. Johnny and Sissy went wide eyed and they were surrounded in a white aura being replaced by Suntron and Elementa, "They're probably going to kill us because we took control without their permission," Elementa said.

"Oh big time," Suntron said, "Hello cousin."

Speedson smiled and Duplicata multiplied into ten of herself, "Are you three going to talk all day or fight?" they all said in unison.

"Right," Suntron, Elementa, and Speedson said.

Elementa's hands began to glow blue, Suntron held the Sword of Life with both hands, the ten Duplicatas each held a black disk, and Speedson's whip appeared in his hand, "Who's first?" Speedson asked glaring at Vlad, he was still part of Danny after all.

Vlad blinked in shock and his mouth dropped, "Retreat!" Vlad yelled.

The Manson and Smith (Sam's mom's side of the family) families each threw down a smoke bomb causing the four…times however many Duplicatas there were began coughing and hacking. When the smoke cleared the house was empty, "Well, that was a waste of time," Duplicata said becoming one again.

"How are we even here?" Speedson asked, "I'm pretty sure I died in that fight."

"Me too," Duplicata said, "I even died in front of you two."

"It's complicated," Elementa said, "But I think it has to do with the royal pendent Danny was wearing."

"Where'd he get that?" Speedson asked.

"Uh, ask him," Suntron said, "You can still talk to them…which right now is not a good thing for us because we took control of Johnny and Sissy without their permission…"

"You can do the same with Sam Duplicata," Elementa said, "Sissy it was important!"

Speedson and Duplicata blinked, _'Uh, who are you?'_ Danny and Sam asked Speedson and Duplicata.

"Speedson and Duplicata," Speedson said.

_'What's going on?'_ Sam said, _'Cause I want my body back!'_

"Alright calm down," the four said in unison.

"Yeah, they're mad," Suntron said.

"Ya think?" Duplicata said then blinked, "When did I start talking like this?"

"It comes with Sam," Elementa said.

"That's just weird," Duplicata said.

"We better give them their bodies back," Suntron said, "Johnny's throwing a temper tantrum."

"Okay, but first," Speedson said and kissed Duplicata for a second, "That's from after the battle."

Duplicata smiled, "Okay, wow…" she said.

White, brown, and red incased the room and Johnny, Sissy, Danny, and Sam returned, "Those two are dead," Sissy said.

Johnny and Sissy looked at Danny and Sam who were as red as a tomato, if not redder, "That…was awkward," Sam and Danny said in unison.

Johnny and Sissy chuckled slightly.

**A/N How was that? Please R&R like last chapter.**


	6. Danny and Sam's Chapter

**A/N Sorry for not updating I just had to find the right way to start it. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"So…you kissed Sam?" I asked Speedson while in my room.

_'No, I kissed Duplicata,'_ Speedson said.

"Who's…part of Sam?" I asked.

_'Right,'_ Speedson said.

"So…I kissed Sam?" I asked.

_'Sure, good thing you love her,'_ Speedson said.

I blushed, "But she doesn't love me back…" I said.

_'You're joking right?'_ Speedson said, _'Are you really that blind? I've only been part of you for two days and I've seen more than you have apparently.'_

"What?" I asked confused.

I heard Speedson sigh, _'Well, for one, I can actually see that Sam's loved you for a while…maybe years,'_ he said.

"What? Okay you're crazy," I said.

_'No…I've seen Suntron and Elementa go back and forth between friends, enemies, and lovers,'_ Speedson said, _'Trust me. I promise as a gentleman that Sam loves you too.'_

I sighed, "I don't believe you," I said, "What was the other thing you noticed?"

Speedson chuckled, _'I don't think you'll like it,'_ Speedson said.

"What?" I asked.

Speedson chuckled again, _'Your little friend Tucker is in love with your older sister.'_

I went wide eyed, "What? No he's not!"

_'Then explain why he goes off into Lala Land when you talk about her?'_ Speedson said.

"He does?" I asked.

_'Wow you're blind,'_ Speedson said.

"Danny! Time for school!" mom called from downstairs.

I sighed, "Just keep quiet during school," I whispered as I exited my room.

_'Sure,'_ Speedson said.

I walked out the front door where Sam, Johnny, Sissy, and Tucker were waiting. Sam and I blushed when we looked at each other and Tucker burst out laughing, "Who knew two century old people would make you guys blush at the sight of each other!" he laughed.

I glared at him so hard that he flinched, "I'll be quiet now," Tucker said.

"You better be," I said, "And you better hope that whatever Speedson told me was wrong."

"Uh, what he tell you?" Tucker asked.

"That you're in love with my sister," I said.

I saw Tucker go visibly pale. I growled, "Run techno geek," I said.

Tucker took off, "3-2-1," I said and transformed in an alley and flew after Tucker.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I watched Danny fly off after Tucker, "Well, that was odd," Johnny said.

"We better get walking," I said to them.

The three of us walked towards the school grounds, "So what are you going to do about your family?" Sissy asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said, "I'm still trying to figure out why Duplicata merged with me."

"That's…a good point," Sissy said, "You don't have anything that could belong to her. Danny has the royal pendent which is what makes Elementa and Suntron think Speedson merged with Danny, but why Duplicata merged with you is a mystery."

"Well, we're studying legends in English today," I said, "Maybe this will be part of them."

"Maybe," Johnny said, "And if not…we can always call Flower and Nature and they can figure it out."

"Those pixies?" I asked.

"Yeah…uh, is Tucker supposed to bend like that?" Johnny asked pointing.

I turned and saw that Danny had Tucker in the shape of a pretzel, "Uh, Danny, don't you think that's a little extreme just because he likes Jazz?" I asked.

"No…maybe…okay fine," he said and dropped Tucker and he fell on his but no longer a pretzel.

"Ow!" Tucker yelled.

Danny turned human after making sure no one was around, "We were just talking about how if Mr. Lancer talks about the Elementa and Suntron legend then we may find out why Duplicata and Sam merged," Sissy said.

"She's different?" Danny asked.

"You have Speedson's royal pendent," Johnny said, "I have Suntron's sword, and Sissy has Elementa's necklace, but Sam…has nothing, we're just confused is all."

"I guess you guys have a point," Danny said, "Come on, class starts in ten minutes."

We entered the school grounds and entered the school. We entered Mr. Lancer's class just as the bell rang, "Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" Mr. Lancer said, "Take your seats."

We took our seats, "Today we'll be looking at three legends. Two are two every one of you should know and the last is a lesser known one. Our first two are Greek Legends…"

I tuned those out because I already knew all the Greek Legends, _'Bored?'_ Duplicata asked me.

I didn't answer because I was in class, _'I'm going to take that as a yes,'_ Duplicata said, _'So, is there a reason you're not telling Danny that you're in love with him?'_

I mentally glared at her, but still didn't say anything, _'You think he doesn't love you back right?'_ Duplicata said.

I sighed and nodded slightly, "And know for the lesser known legend. It's called the Elementa and Suntron Legend," Mr. Lancer said.

My head perked up, "Elementa was a Princess in a world called Forever Valley. Her parents, King Tristan and Queen Bethany, were allies with another kingdom in Forever Valley. King Nickolas and Queen Heatherfield ruled this kingdom with their son Suntron. Elementa could control all the elements and Suntron could control light and darkness.

"Their parents wanted their alliance to continue, but they didn't force them into marriage; they just wanted them to at least be friends. But that didn't happened. Suntron and Elementa constantly fought with each other, that is until they turn 16. When they turned 16 they began dating which made both kingdoms rejoice.

"But a group called Fate's Chosen wouldn't have it. The group killed the kings and queens of both kingdoms, but Suntron and Elementa were able to defeat them with the Element Necklace and the Sword of Life; the source of their powers. Suntron had a cousin, Speedson, who controlled speed. Speedson was in charge of patrolling Forever Valley for Fate's Chosen.

"While doing his patrols he met a girl who could duplicate herself named, Duplicata. Duplicata's family was part of Fate's Chosen," this made my head snap up, "She spied on her family and when she learned that her family was going to kill Elementa and Suntron at their crowning ceremony she went in search of Speedson so he could warn them. When Duplicata found Speedson they were attacked by her family. Speedson died in the battle while Duplicata ran to warn Elementa and Suntron.

"While running to the palace Duplicata was attacked by her family and could've easily died, but she forced herself to continue. When she finally reached the palace she warned Suntron and Elementa then died in front of them," my eyes went wide, "Before she and Speedson went their separate ways he gave her his royal pendent," I saw Johnny, Sissy, and Danny's head perk up at this, "When Duplicata died both her and the royal pendent disappeared. Legend has it that Suntron and Elementa were able to survive the attack by their spirits going into their power sources and every generation the Element Necklace chooses a Holder, a human with a heart of gold. It's said that when both Elementa and Suntron return that a boy with a loving and caring heart will find Speedson's royal pendent and join the battle with Elementa and Suntron of destroying the Fate's Chosen and Duplicata will join with the one he loves."

My breath hitched. Danny loved me. I saw Danny go wide eyed. I raised my hand, "Yes, Miss. Manson? Question?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"C-c-can I go to the bathroom?" I asked shakily.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow, "I suppose so," he said.

I ran out of the classroom breathing heavily. I ran into the girl's bathroom and slid my back down the back wall, _'What's wrong with you?'_ Duplicata asked, _'Isn't this what you wanted?'_

She was right. Why am I so shaken? My breathing slowed and a smile crept onto my face, "H-he does love me back…" I whispered happily.

"Sam?" I heard Sissy asked as she entered, "Are you okay?"

"H-he loves me back," I said again.

Sissy blinked, "You love Danny?" Sissy asked, "Yeah, yeah…"

I looked at Sissy, "Uh, the last part was towards Elementa," Sissy said smiling sheepishly.

I nodded, "How long have you been in love with Danny?" Sissy asked sitting beside me and the bell rang ending class.

"I started liking him in 6th grade and fell in love with him in 8th grade," I said smiling.

"So, in other words, before he became a hero," Sissy said.

"No, that's where you're wrong," I said, "True he never had powers like he does now, but he was always a hero to me. He helped me with my parents and helped become myself and not who they wanted me to be. So, in other words, he stopped me from becoming part of Fate's Chosen."

"I see," Sissy said, "Well, you know, when you ran off like that Danny thought you didn't like him at all anymore."

I went wide eyed, "Stupid," I muttered and ran out of the bathroom.

I looked around the hallway for Danny, but didn't see him, "No, no, no," I said quietly.

I spotted Johnny and Tucker, "Guys," I said when I reached them, "Where's Danny?"

"Uh, he went straight to the school garden after class," Johnny said, "Why?"

I didn't answer him just ran straight for the school garden, _'Wow…now this is what I call love,'_ Duplicata said.

I went out the door leading to the garden, _'Please tell me you didn't go ghost and fly away,'_ I thought.

I slowly walked around the garden. With every step I took and didn't see him my heart broke knowing I caused his heartbreak with my stupide, "Danny!" I called, "Danny!"

I sighed. He wasn't here. I sat with my back against an old oak tree, _'Sam?'_ Duplicata asked.

"Just leave me alone," I said and pulled my knees to my chest and did something very uncharacteristic; I cried into my knees.

_'Sam…'_ Duplicata said sadly.

"I said leave me alone Duplicata," I said again.

I put my chin on knees and my cheeks were tear stained. I saw Johnny, Sissy, and Tucker looking out the window sadly. The bell rang and I didn't make a move while the other three went to class. As soon as the late bell rang I started crying into my knees again. I cried for I don't know how long until I finally stopped. I hiccupped from crying too much, "Danny…" I said sadly.

_'Sam…'_ Duplicata said, _'Go to the rose bushes.'_

"Why…I'm not in the mood," I said sadly.

_'Trust me,'_ Duplicata said.

I sighed and reluctantly stood up with my backpack and slowly walked towards the rose bushes, "I said leave me alone Speedson!" I heard Danny yell.

I felt my heart stop. I ran towards where I heard Danny voice. I froze when I saw Danny sitting crisscross by the rose bushes with his hand in his lap. Suddenly, Danny glance up and went wide eyed, "Sam!" he said and stood up in shock.

"Danny!" I yelled when I saw the blue rings appear, "Wait!"

Danny looked at me and the rings disappeared. I ran up to him my backpack falling forgotten and hugged him tight starting to cry again and grabbing fist fulls of his shirt, "Sam?" Danny asked.

"I-I'm sorry," I said tearfully, "I went into shock…I-I didn't think you could love me…"

"What?" Danny said and lifted my face so I was looking at him, "What could not make me love you?"

"Y-you being Danny Phantom and being able to have any girl you want…" I said.

Danny's eyes softened, "Sam…" he said.

Danny's thumb rubbed my tears away then caressed my cheek. Finally, Danny started leaning down, but stopped centimeters from my lips, "Sam?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled softly, "Danny, you ask when you don't need to," I said and closed the gap between us.

Danny sighed through his nose and his hands went down my arms to my waist pulling me closer to him. This made me wrap my arms around his neck. Danny and I kissed for what seemed like days, but unfortunately, there's a little think that humans need called oxygen. Danny may not need it as much me, but he seem to realize that I was low on oxygen and broke away from me and started on my neck, "Danny…" I said breathless from the kiss.

Danny looked at me and I was half lidded. Danny smiled at me softly and kissed my cheek, "I love you Sam," he said.

I smiled at him, "I love you too Danny," I said and hugged him again.

Danny pulled me close and I sighed in happiness.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	7. Jazz and Beth

**A/N I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

_**Jazz's Point of View**_

"Oh, well, that sounds like a cool movie," I said to my little brother who I was currently on the phone with.

"Um, Jazz, it wasn't a movie," Danny said.

I went wide eyed, "W-what do you mean it wasn't a movie?" I asked.

"It's all real Jazz," Danny said, "I'm telling you because Vlad could come after you to get to me, Sam, Johnny, and Sissy."

I gulped, "What about Sam? Where's she staying?" I asked worried for my friend and hopefully future sister-in-law.

"She's staying with Johnny and Sissy because I don't want to have to explain everything to mom and dad," Danny said, "And Speedson's not happy about either."

"And Speedson is a century old magic creature from another world?" I asked.

"Um, I wouldn't say 'magic creature' or 'from another world'," Danny said, "According to Speedson, Duplicata, Elementa, and Suntron Forever Valley is connected to Earth…"

"Okay, whatever," I said, "I still can't wrap this around my head."

"Just be careful Jazz," Danny said, "I've got to get patrols done before mom and dad get home, bye."

"Bye little brother," I said and hung up the phone.

My hand was shaking, "Just when you get comfortable in life…" I muttered and put up the Ghost Shield I set up in my house.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I jump in the air in shock and landed on the floor with a soft thud, "Um, w-who's there?" I asked.

"Jazz?" a heard my friend, Bethany, say through the door, "Is everything alright in there?"

I got up off the floor, "Yeah, Beth," I called, "Everything's fine."

I can't trust anyone at the moment. Vlad could've easily overshadowed Beth, "Are you sure?" Beth asked, "You put that Ghost Shield thing up."

I winced, "I'm fine Beth," I said.

"Can I come in Jazz?" Beth asked.

"Um, no," I said, "My house is a mess…and I'm feeling under the weather at the moment."

Something about being Danny's older sister and a keeper of his secret is you get into the habit of lying a lot, "Jazz…what's wrong?" Beth called, "Maybe I can help."

"I just want to be alone right now Beth," I said, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Jazz…" Beth said.

Now I knew for sure; that wasn't Beth. I walked up to the door and swiftly locked it, "Jazz? Why'd you lock the door?" Beth asked.

"I'll unlock it when you get out of Beth Fruitloop," I said through the door.

I heard Beth growl, "I see college has only made you smarter Jasmine," Beth/Vlad said.

I hit a button on my door and it turned green, "I wouldn't touch the door if I were you Plasmius," I warned.

I put my fingers on the lock of my door. I suddenly heard a yelp and two thuds. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it and pulled the unconscious Beth inside before locking the door back. I sat on the hardwood floor holding my 20 year old unconscious best friend in my lap and breathing heavily slightly from my panic, "Jasmine!" I heard Vlad yell.

"I warned you Vlad," I said, "And you're not getting me to get to Danny, Sam, Johnny, and Sissy; not without a fight."

"Very well Jasmine," Vlad said, "You want a war? Well you got one."

Once it was deathly quiet I knew Vlad was gone. I looked down at Beth, whose breathing was slow and even. Beth had short brown hair that came to her chin and curved into her face. She wore a light orange tank top with blue jean capris that covered her knees and white tennis shoes. I moved hair out of my face, "Beth…" I said tapping her cheek, "Beth if you can hear me please wake up."

Beth's eyes moved and she moaned. Her eyes slowly flickered opened revealing her light violet eyes, "Jazz?" Beth said, "What? What am I…how did I get here?"

I helped Beth sit up, "Listen to me Beth," I said, "A ghost overshadowed you."

Beth went wide eyed, "He's an old foe of my family, Vlad Plasmius," I said, "He wants to use me to get to some people I know and he will use you to get to me; he just did. So I need you to stay here and do everything I tell you to do."

Beth slowly nodded her head and I helped her up off the floor, "But what about class?" Beth asked.

"As much as I hate to say it…class isn't important right now," I said, "Our lives are. I know Vlad and he won't hesitate in killing us."

Beth gulped. I went into the kitchen, "Maybe some hot chocolate will calm our nerves," I said.

Beth nodded and slowly made her way to the couch in the living room and sat down. I filled two mugs and went to the couch and I sat beside my friend and we began to sip our drinks, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess," I said setting the mug in my lap, "I didn't think Vlad would come after me. He usually went after my mom, dad, or little brother."

Beth turned to me and I just stared into my drink, "He never cared about what I was doing unless it interfered with his plans."

"What were his plans precisely?" Beth asked.

I sighed, "Me, my brother, and his friends, Sam and Tucker, call Vlad a Fruitloop just for that reason," I said, "He wants my dad dead, merry my mom, and have my brother, Danny, as his son. Not even his plans involve me…"

I could feel Beth looking at me with sympathy, "But, why would a ghost want to merry you mom? Isn't he dead?" Beth asked.

"Vlad's only half ghost," I stated.

"Oh…" Beth said shocked, "Wait, then can't his human half get through that Ghost Shield outside?"

I shook my head, "It's a specially designed Ghost Shield that Danny's friend, Tucker, made that blocks out both ghosts and Vlad's human half," I said.

"Oh…" Beth said slightly relieved.

I sipped my drink once then put it on the coffee table, "Vlad's very cunning," I said, "So you have to be on your toes."

Beth nodded and set her drink on the coffee table as well. I went into the kitchen, "What do you want for…" I trailed off when my third sense went off.

"Jazz?" Beth asked.

"Shh," I said and listened carefully.

I closed my eyes and gripped the kitchen counter so tight that I'm sure my knuckles were white. I suddenly heard ticking…TICKING! My eyes shot opened, "Get out of the house!" I yelled and quickly grabbed a Fenton Parachute and Beth.

"What!" Beth yelled shocked.

I opened the window, "W-why do I hear ticking?" Beth asked.

"Hang on," I said and jumped out of the window just as my house exploded.

Beth screamed as we fell, "Jazz!" she yelled.

I opened the Fenton Parachute and grabbed Beth as we floated back up slightly. Beth was breathing heavily and holding onto my shoulders for dear life. Once we were on the ground the parachute fell on top of us. I removed it quickly, "We have to run," I said and grabbed Beth's hand, "Please tell me you have your phone."

Beth nodded and I pulled us into an alley, "Let me see it," I said.

Beth handed me her dark blue flip phone. I quickly dialed a number, "Hello?" I heard Danny answer.

"Danny, small problem," I said out of breath from the running and excitement, "Vlad just blew up my house and is after me and my friend Beth as we speak," I quickly looked outside the alley and went back in, "We're fine, but we'd really like it if you could come get us before Vlad or Sam's family get us first…"

"On it," Danny said and I heard wind blowing in the phone meaning he was flying at full speed, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you two last that long?"

"I think," I said, "Just hurry Danny."

I hung up and grabbed Beth's hand, "We have to stay close to here," I said, "Danny knows where I lived and this is where he'll look first."

"But it'll take him at least a day to get here!" Beth whispered/yelled.

"Remember how I said Vlad was half ghost?" I asked.

Beth nodded, "Well, so is my brother," I said and looked outside the alley again and saw fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars arriving, "We'll explain when we're out of harm's way, I promise."

Beth gulped in fear and I came back in the alley, "Danny will be here any minute now Beth," I said, "But Vlad's here…I know he is."

Beth gulped again. I took a shaky breath. Come on Danny…I know Vlad's just waiting for us to slip up. But I also know he won't come out of hiding with all these police men and women here. Suddenly, I saw Danny fly up and went wide eyed. He then spotted the alley we were in he flew over and landed, "Jazz?" he asked.

"Right here Danny," I said and pulled Beth with me.

Danny hugged me, "Are you two alright?" he asked after we broke away.

I nodded, "Beth's a little shaken, but I think once we explain she'll be okay," I said.

Danny nodded and grabbed both me and Beth and turned us invisible, "I think I lost that salad I had…" Beth said.

I felt Danny take off and Beth yelped, "Everything will be fine Beth," I said, "Danny won't drop us."

I felt Danny slowly gain speed so not to give us a heart attack. A few minutes later Danny turned visible in front of an old warehouse in Amity. He entered and I saw two teens with a mix of blonde and red hair and Sam, "Jazz?" Sam asked, "Danny what happened?"

"Vlad happened," Danny said and turned human causing Beth to jump slightly.

I put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. The two teens and Sam got off the beds they were sitting on and walked up, "Are you alright?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Beth here is a little shaken, but that's expected I guess," I said, "Beth, this is Sam."

"So you're Jazz," the boy with flame hair said, "I'm Johnny and this is Sissy."

I nodded in hello, "Jazz, we need you to tell us what happened," Danny said.

I nodded, "Well, it actually started right after you hung up…"

**A/N Well there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Caroline: They didn't.**

**Me: I really don't like you…**

**Caroline: Hey people! Don't review so she won't write anymore and actually spend time with her family!**

**Me: Hey! I spend time with you guys!**

**Caroline: Yeah…when you get grounded to the living room…**

**Me: *growls***


	8. Danielle

**A/N Caroline: Hello! Twins is not available at the moment…and by that I mean I tied her up and locked her in a closet *Opens closet and you see me struggling* Hey, you're luckily I have you water…*Slams door closed* Anyway, mama says I have to do this chapter *Chuckles* she thinks Twins went out to the movies on a date. *Burst out laughing* My sister couldn't get a date with a boy to save her life! *Calms down* Okay, well anyway, my sister may have wrote this but she doesn't own anything.**

Danielle walked around a random town that she didn't bother to learn the name of in human form. Danielle looked about seven or eight. She had dark black hair that was pulled into a half ponytail because it was cold. Her hair that was down came to the middle of her back and she had crystal-like light blue eyes and creamy white skin. She wore a blue hoodie with several holes in it and red shorts that came to her knees with holes in them as well and worn out and torn red and white tennis shoes. Suddenly, the hair bow holding what little hair was up broke and her hair fell in her face. Danielle groaned and moved the hair out of her face.

Suddenly, her stomach growled and she sighed. She had no money, no family, and hadn't eaten in two days. Well, that second one wasn't fully true, but _he_ wouldn't want her around and she didn't want to add more responsibility to _his_ load. And she defiantly wasn't going back to her 'dad'. Her 'dad' was a Mr. Vladimir Master/ Plasmius and _he_ was Mr. Daniel Fenton/Phantom. Vlad had wanted Danny to be his son, but Danny wouldn't because he already had a family that Vlad was trying to kill. So Vlad tried cloning his 'perfect son'; the result? Danielle. Vlad had shown her fake love and only to get to Danny. Danny…he actually showed her real love, or she thought it was. She didn't know what love was. She thought Vlad loved her…he didn't. So how could she trust anyone who she thinks loves her?

Danielle's stomach growled again causing her to sigh and hold her stomach. She went by a house with a pie in the open window. It smelled of cherry and made Danielle's mouth water and stomach growl again, "Mommy!" a little girl's voice came from inside the house, "Is the pie cooled yet?"

"Not yet sweetie," a woman's voice came.

Danielle sighed and kept on walking. Once passed the house she couldn't help but think of Danny and his family sitting at the table eating and laughing. Tears threatened to fall, but she forced them back. True Danielle wanted a family, but want kid doesn't? But…she's not a kid; she's not human or ghost; she's a clone of a teenage Halfa created by a Halfa nut job. Danielle sighed and continued to walk down the endless sidewalk. Suddenly, a boy about nine poked his head out the window, "Hey," he said to Danielle as she walked by his house, "What are you doing out? It's almost nighttime."

Danielle didn't answer and just kept walking. She faintly heard the boy call for his mother, but she just continued to walk. Danielle rubbed her arms, she may be half ghost, but she was still human. Suddenly, a blanket was around her shoulders. She turned in shock and saw a woman about in her 20s with short brown hair and light blue eyes, but not as light as hers and tanned skin. She wore a red shirt with a brown trench coat the came to her knees with blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. The woman held sympathy for her, "What are you doing out this late?" she asked, "It's supposed to snow tonight?"

Danielle removed the blanket and her stomach growled again. The woman looked at her, "When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

Danielle didn't look at the woman. Suddenly, the woman's hands were on her shoulders, "Why don't you join us for dinner and stay the night?" the woman asked.

Danielle went wide eyed at the woman. The woman pushed her slightly towards her house. When the two entered Danielle saw the boy from the window with a girl about his age. The two ran up to her and she back up slightly fighting back the erg to go ghost, "Hi!" they said in unison.

The woman closed the door stopping any of Danielle's plans of escaping. The woman removed her coat and hung it up on a hook, "My name's Mark," the boy said.

Mark had dark brown hair that almost looked black with dark blue eyes. He also had tanned skin and wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white socks, "And I'm Mary," the girl said.

Mark had light red hair with dark green eyes and also had tanned skin. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and pink socks, "What's your name?" they asked in unison.

Danielle didn't answer them which made them tilt their head in confusion, "Kids, why don't you just leave her alone for right now," the woman said.

"Okay!" they said and went into the living room and sat on the dark red couch and turned on the T.V.

"Don't mind the twins," the woman said, "They get excited when they meet new people."

The woman took my hand gently and led me into the living room and set me in dark red chair, "Why don't you watch T.V. with them while I finish off dinner."

Danielle didn't say anything, but the woman left anyway. The twins fought over the remote until it went flying and went under the T.V. stand. The twins whined when the T.V. was now on the news. Danielle looked at the T.V. and saw Danny in Phantom form battling Skulker. Danielle felt her heart ache, "Hey!" the twins yelled, "Its Danny Phantom!"

Danielle fought back her tears. Suddenly, she noticed that there was something different about Danny. Why was he wearing a brown necklace? Danielle was extremely confused. But suddenly a brown whip appeared in his hand which made Danielle go wide eyed. When did Danny get a whip? All these questions formed in Danielle's mind as she watched Danny defeat Skulker, "Hey," Mark said bringing Danielle out of her shock, "Are you okay?"

Danielle looked at the T.V. once before slowly nodding her head. The woman soon came into the kitchen, "Dinner's done," she said.

The twins shouted with glee and ran into the dining room, but Danielle stayed in the chair staring at the T.V. as they replayed bits and pieces of the battle. The woman looked at the T.V. in confusion, but then gently took Danielle's hand and led her into the dining room where country style steak was waiting with mashed potatoes and gravy and corn. The woman set Danielle in a seat and they all began eating, well, except for Danielle who was still trying to figure out what happened to Danny. The woman tapped the plate getting Danielle's attention, "You need to eat dear," she said.

Danielle looked at the plate then slowly picked up her fork and began eating. Suddenly, Danielle choked on her food as her ghost sense went off, "Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Hello Danielle," Vlad's voice came.

Danielle gasped and stood up abruptly. Suddenly, Vlad appeared in his ghost form. The twins and their mother screamed. Danielle back away from Vlad in fear making Vlad smirk, "I'm in need of your services daughter," he said.

"I'm _not_ your daughter," Danielle hissed.

Vlad laughed, "Keep telling yourself that," Vlad said, "But I created you."

"From Danny's DNA," I said, "If anything _he's_ my dad!"

Danielle froze at what she just said. Did she really just call Danny her dad? Vlad laughed, "Even better," he said and grabbed Danielle by the wrist, "I need you to be bait for Daniel, Samantha, Jonathan, and Cecilia."

Danielle struggled, "Let, me, GO!" she phased out of Vlad's hold and transformed and phased out of the house.

_Meanwhile…in a house not too far away…_

"That's odd," a girl with red hair said.

"What? Did you find them?" her identical twin asked.

"No, but look at these scanners," the girl said.

Her twin came up to a computer and went wide eyed, "T-that's not possible," she said.

"Yeah, but we said the same thing about our brother…" the girl said.

"Good point Susan," her twin said.

"Let's go Mary," Susan said, "This half dead girl needs help."

"How can you tell?" Mary asked.

Susan zoomed in on the girl and turned the volume up, "Help! Get away from me!" the girl yelled while firing green blasts at a vampire like ghost.

"Oh…" Mary said.

The twins ran out of their home lab with guns they invented.

_With Danielle…_

"Ah!" Danielle cried as one of Vlad's ecto blasts skimmed her arm, "Help! Danny!"

Vlad laughed, "Daniel can't help you Danielle," he said and fired another blast this time hitting her square in the back.

"Ah!" Danielle cried tears spilling as she fell from the sky.

She hit the road creating a huge hole. She groaned in pain and was bleeding both blood and ectoplasm everywhere. Vlad laughed, "I have you now Danielle," he said.

Danielle began to cry harder, "Daddy!" she yelled just as a yellow ray shot Vlad into a building.

Danielle stopped crying, "Mary! Get the girl, hurry!" she heard a girl yell.

Suddenly, a girl with red hair pulled into a fancy ponytail slid down into the hole and bent down to Danielle. Danielle was confused, "It's okay," the girl, who she assumed to be Mary, said, "Me and my sister are here to help you."

Suddenly, a look alike of Mary with her red hair down jumped into the hole, "Problem," she said, "That ghost is off our power scale! We need to get this girl out of here."

"No is taking Danielle but me," Vlad said, "I need her in order to get to Daniel."

"Susan!" Mary yelled, "Teleport! Now!"

Mary's twin, Susan, pulled out a device and the three of them went fuzzy. The next second they were in a living room and two people with pink and green skin jumped, "For the love Suntron and Elementa!" the pink skinned person yelled, "Don't scare us like…who that?"

"She's a half human half ghost hybrid of some kind," Mary said.

"H-how do you know that?" Danielle said scared.

"We picked up you DNA on our scanners," Susan said, "We're not going to hurt you. Mary, get the first aid kit."

Mary nodded and ran off, "Your wounds would kill you if you were human," Susan said, "So if there's a way you turn from human to ghost stay in this form okay."

Danielle just nodded meekly. Mary soon came back with the first aid kit, "I don't think this has anything for the green stuff," Mary said.

"Ectoplasm," Danielle said softly.

"Oh, that's what that is?" Mary said, "We have something that can get rid of that."

"No!" Danielle said panicked, "Don't, I'm made entirely of it. I'm, I'm a clone of Danny Phantom."

Susan and Mary went wide eyed, "Okay, so we'll have to think of something else," Susan said, "Flower, Nature, do you have any ideas?"

The green and pink skinned people came down to the floor, "It looks as if you can just move it out of the blood and work that way," the pink skinned person said.

Susan and Mary nodded and began to work on Danielle's wounds, "That ghost called you Danielle," Mary said as she worked on her wounds, "Is that your name?"

Danielle nodded, "But I prefer Dani," she said.

"Alright Dani," Susan said, "You say you're a clone of Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, would that make him a half ghost half human hybrid too?"

Dani nodded, "And the term is Halfa-ow!" she yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Mary said and then started working again, "So, you're made of ectoplasm, but you look like a real stable human…err… Halfa."

"Danny stabilized me," Dani said, "But I'm still made of ectoplasm."

"Well, if Danny stabilized you why aren't you with him now?" Susan asked.

"I, I'm just a clone of him," Dani said, "I didn't want him to be bothered with me; he has enough responsibility with ghost attacks, protecting his friends and family, and school. I would just cause more trouble."

Susan and Mary looked at Dani in shock. Here was a seven year old who ran away because…she didn't want to be a bother to the boy who saved her life? The twins looked at each other, "Do you see Danny at all?" Mary asked.

"I saw him on the news…and he was…different," Dani said, "Like he had more responsibility or something. I don't know, something just seemed off."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Dani grabbed the remote and turned it to the news as they were showing the battle again, "Well, he never wore a necklace before and he never had a whip before," Dani said.

Suddenly, the green and pink skinned women gasped, "Speedson!" they yelled in unison.

"Who?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, who's Speedson?" Mary asked.

"Speedson was Suntron's cousin," the green skinned woman said.

Susan and Mary went wide eyed, "So are you saying…"

"Johnny and Sissy are in Amity Park," the women said in unison.

Dani was confused, "What are you four talking about?" she asked.

The green skinned lady bent down to Dani, "Listen, we'll explain on the way, but we need you to tell us where Danny lives," she said, "The fate of the world may rely on it."

Dani blinked, "All this because of a necklace and whip?" she asked.

"No, it's who they belonged to," the pink skinned woman said, "Please, we have to find Johnny and Sissy."

"Wait," Susan said, "If the ghost wanted Dani to get to Danny, then that would mean he's part of Fate's Chosen!"

"Vlad did say he wanted Danny, Sam, and two people named Jonathan, and Cecilia," Dani said still extremely confused.

The twins and the two women went wide eyed, "Please Dani," Mary said, "We need you to take us to Danny."

"Um…" Dani said nervously, "I really don't want to go to him."

Mary then got an idea. She ran to the phone, "What are you doing Mary?" Susan asked.

"Calling Johnny," she said, "If Dani won't take us to them. We'll bring them to us…"

"How?" the green skinned woman asked.

"Johnny, don't hang up!" Mary yelled, "We need you to pass a message to you friend Danny…"

_In Amity Park…__**Danny's Point of View**_

I phased into the warehouse where Johnny, Sissy, Sam, Jazz, and Beth were staying. I turned human, "Okay, Skulker is taken care of," I said.

Suddenly, Johnny's phone went off, "Hello?" he said, "Mary!" he yelled and went to hang up, but then stopped, "Fine, what?"

Johnny's eyes went slightly wide, "How'd you know we were friends with Danny?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion. Johnny was quiet for a second, "Uh…" he said then looked at me, "Do you know someone named Danielle?"

I went wide eyed along with Sam and Jazz, "Dani!" we yelled in unison.

I grabbed the phone out of Johnny's hands, "What?" Johnny said confused.

"Where is she?" I asked in the phone.

"She's at our house," a girl's voice said, "She got badly hurt by a ghost she called Vlad."

My breath hitched, "Plasmius," I growled, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but…Dani, what are you, no! Susan grab her!" Mary said.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"She says she doesn't want to be a bother to you," Mary said, "She just tried to escape out the window…"

I went wide eyed, "Where do you live? I'll come get her," I asked.

"Ask Johnny," Mary said then I heard a dial tone.

I glared at the phone, "I can see why you hate them," I said to Johnny.

**A/N Caroline: Wow…that was the stupidest chapter she ever wrote. Oh, well if you people like this stuff… What's next on her stupid list…disclaimer…check, story…check, Okay, what in the world is R&R? Oh, whatever. Just do whatever that means. Does it mean Rest and Relaxation? Whatever!**


	9. Gifts

**Caroline: *Running around the room screaming* This guy's nuts so!**

***Phantom-Stelo chasing Caroline with chainsaw buzzing* **

**Chelsea: This wouldn't have happened if you didn't lock you sister in a closet.**

**Caroline: Who's are you on-Gah! *Barely dodges chainsaw***

**Chelsea: Uh, seeing how you locked my long-time best friend in a closet that only you can open ****and**** tied her up…not yours.**

**Caroline: *Screams and keeps on running from Phantom-Stelo***

***aslan333 comes up beside Chelsea* aslan333: So, you have any idea how to get Twins out?**

**Chelsea: Got a phone?**

**aslan333: Nope, her dog ate it…does she even feed him?**

**Chelsea: *Sighs***

**aslan333: Little brat.**

**Caroline: I'm not little! *Screams her head off***

**Chelsea: Well, at lease she wrote this chapter in advance. My friend Twins of the Earth (Or as you know her) doesn't not own anything in this story but the plot and Elementa, Suntron, Speedson, and Duplicata. **

_**Danny's Point of View**_

_'You have a daughter!' _Speedson yelled at me for the tenth time since I explained who Danielle was.

I sighed and Sam glared in annoyance; she apparently heard him too. I carried Sam in my arms as we flew to Johnny's house while Sissy used her wind powers to fly her and Johnny and Jazz and Beth flew on a Fenton Board…that I um, borrowed from the lab, "For the last time Speedson…" I said annoyed, "Yes!"

_'But your 16!'_ Speedson yelled.

"And you're a century," I said, "Now that we got our ages straight…Johnny, where's your house?"

Johnny looked down, "The one with the blue roof," he said.

I nodded and flew down with everyone else. I set Sam on the ground gently and turned human not really caring who saw because this town is used to weird things happening. Jazz hovered about a foot above the ground and both she and Beth hopped off and Jazz turned it off and it turned into a pocket sized disk. Sissy set Johnny on the ground then stood beside him. Johnny took the lead and opened his front door.

The minute we entered we saw two twin girls, who I assumed to be Susan and Mary, and two different skinned colored women running around the house trying to catch Dani who was yelled 'no!' at the top of her lungs. I closed my eyes and focused my powers. I opened them and put up a green wall between Dani and the four chasing her. Susan, Mary, and the women ran into the wall and Dani skidded to a stop and went eyed. Susan, Mary, and the women fell on each other rubbing their heads. Dani then transformed and went towards the roof, "Oh no you don't," I said and put a wall covering the whole roof.

Dani didn't see the wall in time and ran into it and rubbed her head. She then headed for the floor, "Dani, stop," I said after she ran into the wall that was now on the floor.

Dani was floating about five feet in the air looking around. I think she was trying to come up with a plan of escape. Suddenly, she turned human causing me to go wide eyed as she fell and screamed. I quickly caught her as she fell. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat up with her struggling to get out of my arms, "Dani," I said firmly causing her to stop, "Dani, stop. Something is obviously wrong with you if you turned human without you conscious thought."

Dani whimpered and didn't look at me, but I knew she understood. My whole body relaxed visibly and I pulled Dani to me in a tight hug, "You scared me to death when you ran off Dani," I whispered to her calmly, "Don't do that again."

I felt Dani stiffen as I hugged her, but then relaxed and started to cry as I talked. I held her close and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be fine now," I said to her and stood up with her in my arms.

I saw Sam smiling slightly along with Jazz, Beth and Sissy and Johnny had a little smirk that I think was supposed to be a smile. I turned to Johnny's sisters and the women who were still in a dog pile a little wide eyed, "I guess I have you four to thank for saving Dani from Vlad?" I asked.

Susan and Mary pushed the women off them and stood up dusting off the lab coats, "Yes," I recognized the voice as Mary's from the phone call, "We saved her."

"And patched up her wounds," Susan added.

I felt Dani's breathing even out letting me know she fell asleep, "Well, thanks," I said then started walking towards the group I came with.

"Wait!" the four of them yelled in unison.

"We're not staying," Johnny growled and grabbed Sissy's hand.

"But Fate's Chosen-"

"Is my family," Sam said, "I've known them all my life and we've battled Vlad constantly."

"And if I'm right," Johnny said, "You guys are the only ones Vlad can use against us now and you have a whole lab of weapons. Danny's family is all in Amity Park as well as his friends."

The women blinked and looked at Sam, "Duplicata?" they asked.

Sam just nodded and grabbed my hand that wasn't holding Dani, _'Flower and Nature,'_ Speedson said, _'The pink one is Flower; the green is Nature. They're pixies that helped raise and protect Suntron and Elementa.'_

Flower and Nature huh? I can only guess what their powers are… Flower and Nature stepped up, "You're all back?" Nature said in disbelief.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean…yeah," Sissy said.

Flower and Nature looked at each other than at us, "At least let us give you something," Flower begged.

I looked at Johnny who nodded slowly, "Fine," he said, "But then we're leaving again."

Flower and Nature nodded. Nature reached into her light green hair that was in a half ponytail and pull out what was holding it up. It was a vine like bracelet, I think. She put it on Sam's wrist, "This will allow Danny to know exactly where you are at all times," she said, "Because you can only turn into Duplicata when you come in contact with Danny. Fate's Chosen will use that against you."

I looked at Sam and she looked at the bracelet. The bracelet then shifted and wrapped around her upper arm. I went wide eyed, "It'll change position every so often until it gets comfortable. It's a living plant, but it thinks like an animal. You'll have to put it in soil and water it every night."

The vine then wrapped around Sam's neck loosely like a necklace. Sam nodded letting Nature know she understood the instructions. Flower then took off a bracelet made entirely of flowers. There were red, white, yellow, green, and blue flowers braided into it. Flower put it on Sissy's wrist, "When you where this Sissy," she said, "Anytime a Fate's Chosen member comes within 20ft of you Johnny will know instantly. Fate's Chosen will mostly be after you because you are Nathan's daughter. If Johnny is too far away then the bracelet will put up shield protecting you until Johnny can get to you."

Sissy looked at the bracelet on her wrist as it shrank to fit her wrist more. The vine was now around Sam's forehead, "You better not stay there," Sam said to the vine.

The vine then moved back to her neck, "Is that it?" I asked.

Flower and Nature nodded. Susan and Mary then hugged their brother, "Be careful Johnny," Susan said, "We'll tell mom, dad, Dukey, and Heather that you two are fine."

Johnny and Sissy nodded and we walked outside and Susan, Mary, Flower, and Nature watch from the doorway. Jazz activated the Fenton Board again. I handed the sleeping Dani to her and she and Beth go on. Sissy grabbed Johnny and they floated about two feet in the air waiting for me and Sam. I transformed and grabbed Sam bridal style and nodded. We all flew off and left Porkbelly.

**A/N Caroline: *Still running and screaming from Phantom-Stelo*** **That was a short chapter! Even you have to hate her now!**

**Chelsea: It's not that short. And it was full of information and cute little Danny/Dani father/daughter fluff.**

***Caroline screams and continues to run from Phantom-Stelo***

**Chelsea: R&R for the next chapter and does anyone know how to pick a lock?**

**aslan333: *Tried to kick door down, but winds up holding said foot and hopping on the other yelling in pain***

**Chelsea: *Shakes her head in slight annoyance* Hold on Twins, we'll get you out of there soon.**

**Caroline: *Screams***


	10. All Under One Roof

***Chelsea, Phantom-Stelo, and aslan333 holding a giant tree trunk with Caroline tied up and gaged.**

**Chelsea: On three, One…**

**Phantom-Stelo: Three!**

***The three of them charge and knock down the door***

**Me: *Goes wide eyed in shock and starts struggling and mumbling ***

**Chelsea: Twins! *Run to me and removes tape* are you alright?**

**Me: Yeah. Can someone please untie me?*Chelsea unties me and I stand up* thanks…and you guys do realized that you could've used Phantom-Stelo's chainsaw to get me out right?**

***My three rescuers hit themselves in the foreheads* **

**Me: *sigh* Anyway… where's my laptop so I can update the next chapter?**

***Chelsea hands me my laptop* Me: Thanks. *Starts typing* Oh! I don't own anything.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Jazz, Beth, Sissy, Sam, Johnny, Tucker, and I with Dani asleep in my arms stood on my front porch, "Danny…" Jazz said, "Are you sure about this?"

I took a shaky breath, "Yes," I said, "If we tell mom and dad we can all stay in the same house and we can all protect each other…if they accept me of course."

Sam grabbed my free hand and smiled weakly at me, "How'd you get mom and dad out of the lab?" Jazz asked.

"I told them you and Beth returned home after your house exploded," I said then took a deep breath, "Okay here we go…"

I slowly opened the door and not even two seconds later Jazz was attacked in hugs from mom and dad, "Jazz!" they yelled.

Jazz gagged in shock, "Uh, dad, mom," Jazz said, "Can't breathe!"

Mom and dad slowly let go of my older sister, "Oh Jazz," mom said teary eyed, "We were so worried when the school called and said your house exploded and you were nowhere to be found."

"Um, sorry," Jazz said, "Uh, you guys remember Beth right?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Beth said shyly.

Mom smiled then turned to me and went wide eyed, "Danny…why do you have an eight year old in your arms?"

Now dad turned to me. I took a deep breathe again, "Mom, dad, have a seat," I said, "We're going to tell you why my our grades are so bad; even Jazz's towards the end of high school, what Johnny and Sissy are really doing here, and something about Vlad and the Mansons."

Mom and dad blinked, but went to the couch and sat down. I gulped and went in front of them with Sam still holding my hand, "Hold Dani," I said and handed my daughter to her (hopefully) future mother.

Sam nodded and took Dani gently and didn't wake her. I then turned to my parents who were confused. I sighed, "Before I tell you about Dani," I said seriously; something I've never done in front of them, "You have to know about what happened to me two years ago…the accident to be precise."

"I knew it!" mom exclaimed suddenly, "I knew it hurt you more than you said it did."

I looked away from them, "Yes," I said calmly, but softly, "It hurt more than any of you can imagine. But what I want you to understand is…it…it killed half of me…mom, dad, I'm half ghost; I'm Danny Phantom."

Mom and dad went wide eyed and mom's left hand went to her mouth in shock. I let the blue rings appear around my waist to prove that I wasn't lying. Once I felt myself fully Phantom I opened my now green eyes and looked at my parents, "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I said, "But…I was scared…I'll admit it right here and now. You two were so bent on destroying Phantom…me…that my fear took control of my decisions."

I was quiet after my little speech and looked down at the floor still in ghost form. Suddenly, Sam came beside me, "Maddie, Jack, don't blame Danny for anything that's happened," she said causing me to look at her, "I was the one who convinced Danny to go into the portal and the two crimes you think he committed he was control or the person was controlled. Danny only tries to do good."

"The ectoplasm from the shock merged with his DNA," Jazz spoke up, "This allows him to have the ghost powers he does. We also don't want you to blame yourselves for the accident or for hunting Danny. Even after all that he still protected us all from evil ghosts…like Vlad."

"V-Vlad?" mom said shocked.

I nodded, "Your ghost portal experiment in college caused Vlad to become half ghost," I said, "He blames dad for the accident that gave him his ghost powers and for stealing mom from him. He used his ghost powers to steal his fortune. His main goal in life is to kill dad, marry mom, and have me as his half ghost son."

"Vlad wouldn't…couldn't…" dad said.

"Tucker," I said.

Tucker handed mom his PDA, "Hit play," he stated, "This is footage I got from your little college reunion at Vlad's a few years back."

Mom and dad looked at each other truly terrified at what could possibly be on the PDA. Mom gulped and hit the play button and I heard talking, _"Let me go!"_ I heard my voice come from the PDA.

Sam grabbed my hand again as Vlad's voice came from the hand held machine, _"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to control your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for over 20 years. I have experience, my child. And the money and power from using my abilities for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know, and all you'd have to do is renounce your idiot father."_

Mom and dad gaped in complete and utter shock. Suddenly, they gasped; I guess Vlad transformed. Suddenly, Tucker hit the fast forward button, _"I can train you Daniel,"_ Vlad said, _"Join my side and renounce your idiot father."_

_"Forget it, man. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it's not going to buy me!"_ I heard myself say from the PDA.

Tucker then grabbed his PDA. Mom was close to tears now and dad looked so guilty that if it was possible to die from guilt dad would be long gone, "Like Jazz said," I said, "We don't blame you for anything. I take full responsibility for everything that's happened," I saw Sam started to say something, "_Everything_ Sam."

Sam closed her mouth. I turned back to my parents, "Um, mom, dad, are you okay?" I asked.

Mom's tears then flowed down like a waterfall and she jumped up and ran to me and engulfed me in a tight hug. The hug was so tight that I was extremely grateful I was in my ghost form, "Oh, my baby boy," she cried and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm so sorry. I feel like such an idiot."

I smiled and hugged my mom back, "Thanks mom," I said.

Mom slowly let go of me, "The surprised aren't over, "I stated, "You may want to sit back down mom."

"There's more!" dad exclaimed as mom sat down.

I nodded and turned human, "It has to do with Dani and Johnny, Sissy, Sam, and I," I said, "I'll start with Dani."

Dani moaned at that moment and snuggled into Sam, but didn't wake up. I smiled at the pair and took a mental picture before turning back to my parents, "Vlad tried and tried to either kill or get me to be his son," I said, "After many, many, _many_ failures Vlad resulted to something…illegal."

"What?" mom said shocked.

I took a deep breathe again, "Cloning," I said.

Mom and dad went wide eyed, "So…Dani is…" mom trailed off.

I nodded, "My clone," I said, "I'm not exactly sure how she wound up being an eight year old girl, but Vlad tricked her into thinking he actually loved her. Dani, being only eight, believed him and got me to trust her and help Vlad capture me. While there Vlad raveled that he was only using her to get his perfect clone and didn't actually love her. After that Dani and I defeated Vlad; she disappeared afterwards. About a month later she came back and she was destabilizing. I used the ecto-dejecto to stabilize her then she ran off again."

I looked at my parents and saw complete and utter shock on their faces again. I took a deep breathe again, "To me Dani has my DNA and therefore is my daughter," I said nervously.

This made my parents jaws hit the floor. I was a little nervous now, but not as much as when I told them about me being Danny Phantom. Suddenly, mom shook her head and her mouth closed, "As much as I didn't want to be a grandma yet…that makes sense Danny," she said.

Suddenly, dad's mouth closed and his face brightened, "That's my boy!" he yelled a little too loud.

Dani suddenly shot a wake and jumped from Sam's arms to mine yelling, "Daddy!"

I about fell to the floor not expecting that, but I managed to regain my balance before then. Dani was shaking in my arms. I slowly bounced her up and down, "It's okay Dani," I said, "Dad just got over excited."

"About what?" she asked then looked around, "What are we doing here?"

"We're explaining everything to mom and dad," I said, "Now I'm going to hand you back to Sam and Aunt Jazz will start you dinner okay," I looked at Jazz and she nodded and went into the kitchen.

Dani nodded and I handed my daughter to my girlfriend. I looked at Johnny and Sissy and they nodded and came up beside me, "The last thing we have to tell you is the whole reason I'm telling you two all this," I said, "But…I think it would be easier for four other people to explain what's happening."

Mom and dad looked confused. Sam seemed to understand and went over to mom and handed Dani to her, "Don't freak out Dani," Sam said, "It'll cause your power to go crazy."

Sam then backed up till she was in front of me. Johnny's wrist band then turned into the Sword of Life and mom, dad, and Dani jumped. The sword and the Element Necklace began to glow white and I placed my right hand on Sam's shoulder and the Royal Pendent began to glow brown as did I and Sam began to glow red. Suddenly, white, brown, and red blinded my vision and I felt myself sink into the depths of my mind…

_**No One's Point of View**_

The auras disappeared and Elementa, Suntron, Speedson, and Duplicata stood in their places. Maddie and Jack gasped and a light in the kitchen exploded make the four Forever Valley adults winced, "Dani, didn't Sam tell you not to freak out?" Duplicata asked.

"Uh, um," Dani said, "Where'd daddy go?"

"Allow us to explain," Elementa said, "Are you two familiar with the Elementa and Suntron legend?"

Maddie went wide eyed, "You two…" she trailed off.

Suntron nodded, "Johnny is me, Prince Suntron; Sissy is Princess Elementa; Sam is Duplicata, and your son Danny is my cousin Speedson," Suntron said.

Maddie's left hand went to her mouth again, "So…Fate's Chosen is real too?" she asked.

"Yes," Duplicata said, "Fate's Chosen is Sam's family; both sides, just as mine was. According to Sam Danny saved her from being part of Fate's Chosen by encouraging her to be herself and not what her family wanted her to be."

"Danny found my royal pendent because he has a loving and caring heart," Speedson said, "Which is why he always protected you, his sister, and his friends."

"This had probably been a rough night for you," Elementa said, "But we must add one more thing. You know Vlad is the evil half ghost, but what you don't know is he's the leader of this town's Fate's Chosen."

Maddie and Jack gasped and Dani whimpered in fear at the sound of Vlad's name. Maddie wrapped her arms subconsciously around her granddaughter, "Sissy's father, Nathan, is the overall leader of Fate's Chosen," Suntron said, "He wants Sissy because she is his daughter, but wants Johnny, Danny, and Sam dead. Vlad is the one who blew up your daughter's house to try and get Danny to come after her; he tried the same with Dani."

"The reason Danny wanted to tell you this now is because he wants all the people Vlad could possibly use against us under one roof and protect each other," Speedson said, "He's very protective over all of you. Tucker will explain to his parents the best he can and bring his family here…if it's okay with you two of course."

"The answer is an absolute yes," Maddie said standing up with Dani in her arms, "I'm not about to have more guilt on my shoulders. We may not have enough rooms, but we have plenty of air mattresses and the couch pulls out into a bed."

Elementa, Suntron, Speedson, and Duplicata nodded, "Uh, little warning," Duplicata said, "While we have control of their bodies whatever happens to us during battle happens to them…if we die in battle…they die, but we promise to not let that happen. Oh, and they may be a little weak once they regain control back."

White, brown, and red incased the room again.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I fell to my knees after Speedson gave me control again and Sam, Johnny, and Sissy followed my example, "Daddy!" Dani yelled when mom put her down.

Dani ran to me and I looked at her, "I'm okay," I said and stood up, "But I hope there are no ghosts tonight cause man that took all my energy."

I helped Sam up and Johnny helped Sissy up. Both girls were holding their heads, "Are you sure you're alright kids?" mom asked.

I nodded then turned to Tucker, "Go get your parents Tuck," I said.

Tucker nodded and ran out of the house, "I'll be back in a few…hopefully," he said and closed the door behind him.

"Dani," Jazz said, "You want macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets?"

I pushed her gently towards the kitchen and she walked into the kitchen. I looked at my parents, "If I'm extremely tired in the morning, blame ghosts," I said.

Suddenly, Tucker came in pushing his parents in, "Trust me!" he yelled at his parents, Tabitha and Tim, "You do NOT want to talk to the mayor."

"Vlad!" I yelled and Dani yelped and jumped in Jazz's arms shaking.

"Son, what is going on!" Tim yelled.

"Danny…help," Tucker said, "Explain…" Tucker quickly put up the ghost shield, "That won't hold Vlad's human form and Sam's family."

I growled, "Mr. and Mrs. Foley," I said, "You've known me for years. You know I wouldn't lie to you unless I absolutely needed to. I'm telling you now. You, my family, and myself are in absolute danger," I went up to the ghost shield generator, "Life or death dangerous. Until Johnny, Sissy, Sam, and I can come with a plan you can easily die."

Tabitha and Tim went wide eyed. I placed my hand on the generator and closed my eyes, "Danny no," Sam said, "You're too weak to put your energy in the ghost shield."

I looked at Sam, "I have just enough Sam," I said, "I'll be fine."

Sam bit her lip, but I knew she understood. I closed my eyes again and I felt my power flow to my hand on the generator. I crossed my legs and I started floating, "Heavens!" Tabitha yelled, "Tucker Nicolas Foley! What in the world is going on!"

"In a minute mom," Tucker said looking out the window.

I felt a green aura surround me. I snapped my eyes open and they were green and my green energy and aura go into the ghost shield and created one of my shields around the house combined with the ghost shield. This won't allow anyone in…or out; not unless I say so. My energy fell and my eyes turned back to their ice blue and I fell to my knees again. I felt Sam at my side instantly, "That's it," she said, "You are sleeping on the couch now."

I groaned, but didn't argue; too weak too. Mom and dad quickly pulled the couch out into a bed and Johnny came over and helped Sam lift me and carry me to the couch. They both set me on the couch bed and Sissy put a blanket over me and I was out like a light.

**A/N Me: And…Done! Haha!**

**Chelsea: I liked this chapter…too bad those other two had to leave.**

**Me: *Shrugs* Oh well…what do we do with her? *Points Thumb at Caroline***

**Chelsea: Since your mom isn't here…let's take her to mine.**

**Me: Off to Karen we go! And for you dear readers…Please R&R.**


	11. The End of Fate's Chosen

**Me: Well, at least Karen took care of her…**

**Chelsea: Well she had the day off today.**

**Me: No more little sister! Yay! Oh yeah…the next chapter. *Pulls out laptop* Mind doing the disclaimer while I type this?**

**Chelsea: We own nothing.**

**Me: We?**

**Chelsea: Yes we, I'm helping you now.**

**Me: Fine.**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Maddie, Jack, Tabitha, and Tim were pulling out air mattresses for everyone. Danny was fast asleep on the couch with Dani snuggled into his right side and Sam on his left. Jazz and Beth were going to take Jazz's room while Johnny and Sissy would take Danny's room. Maddie and Jack would, of course, be in their room and the Foleys would be on air mattresses. Jazz and Beth were already fast asleep and the adults were close behind them, but Johnny and Sissy had other plans, "So, what do we do now?" Sissy asked.

_'Well I hope you're staying here this time,'_ Suntron said.

"Of course we're staying here," Johnny said annoyed, "We're trying to figure out what to do about Fate's Chosen. We all can't stay in Fenton Works forever."

Suntron and Elementa were quiet. Sissy sighed and leaned against the head board, "There's an easy way to fix this," she said.

"I'm not letting you surrender yourself Sissy," Johnny said glaring.

Sissy sat up and glared at Johnny, "They want me," she said.

"I'm not letting you do it," Johnny said.

"Johnny you're like Porkbelly!" Sissy yelled, "You're acting like the reason we left!"

Johnny grabbed Sissy's hands, "No, I'm stopping you from doing something stupid," he stated softly.

Sissy than began to cry and Johnny pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a while until Johnny spoke up, "I know I've been over protective Sissy, but it's because I know Nathan's your dad and he'll want you more than any of us," he said, "I don't want you hurt."

Sissy grabbed Johnny's t-shirt, "I-I know," she said, "I just hate putting our friends their families in danger."

Johnny sighed, "I know," Johnny said, "Don't worry we'll think of something."

Sissy was quiet, "Let's get to bed," Johnny said and laid down with Sissy and turned out the light.

**The Phantom Holder**

The next morning everyone was in the living room while Tabitha, Maddie, and Jazz cooked breakfast. Dani was always no more than three feet away from her dad or his girlfriend and Sissy never removed her head from Johnny's shoulder. It was deathly quiet in Fenton Works and it only made everyone more scared. Once breakfast was done everyone ate in the living room because the kitchen wasn't big enough for everyone.

Once everyone was done eating it was still deathly quiet. So Maddie turned on the TV to try and take away the silence. As soon as the TV came on Vlad was there about to give a speech. Danny growled and pulled Sam and Dani closer to him, "Greetings people of Amity Park," Vlad started, "I'm hear along with my dear friends the Mansons and Smiths to give four certain people a choice."

Danny, Sam, Sissy, and Johnny sat up some knowing he was talking about them. Vlad looked into the camera, "You four will come here in an hour or…" Mr. and Mrs. Manson pulled out their weapons and everyone screamed, "We'll kill this entire town and if you still don't come, then the whole world."

Everyone in Fenton Works gasped. Danny, Sam, Johnny, and Sam stood up, "Danny?" Maddie asked.

"We're going," Johnny said.

"Daddy no!" Dani yelled.

"We're not letting people die," Danny said, "Dani, mind my parents."

Dani began to cry. The four heroes then left through the front door. Once they were outside they broke out into a run towards City Hall. When we got there we saw Valerie being held by Vlad, "Enough!" Danny, Sam, Sissy, and Johnny yelled.

The Mansons and Smiths surrounded them with their weapons, "Let Valerie go Fruitloop," Danny said.

"Very well Daniel," Vlad said and dropped Valerie, "Or should I say Speedson."

Danny growled and everyone in town gasped, "We're here now Vlad," he said, "What do you want?"

"Frist," Vlad said, "I want to keep Samantha from becoming Duplicata."

Suddenly, Danny was shocked and fell to the ground unconscious, "Danny!" Sam screeched.

Suddenly, Sam was grabbed by her parents, "No!" Sam yelled as she struggled, "Danny! DANNY!"

"Water Wave!" Sissy yelled making a wave hit the Manson parents.

Sam coughed for a few seconds then ran to Danny. Johnny's black wrist band became the Sword of Life and it began to glow white with the Elemental Necklace. Sam then touched Danny and he began to glow brown and Sam red, "Oh, butter biscuits!" Vlad yelled.

Suddenly, Elementa, Suntron, Speedson, and Duplicata appeared, "We've had enough of you Fate's Chosen," Suntron said, "You've put hundreds of people in danger."

"Caused Sissy fear and pain," Elementa said.

"Put Danny's family and friends in absolute danger," Speedson said.

"And finally mistreating Sam," Duplicata said, "It's time to end this."

The four Forever Valley teens began to white and Danny, Sam, Johnny, and Sissy began to float above them. The four human teens were set on the ground and the Panima teens began to chant something. The Mansons, Smiths, and Vlad went wide eyed, "You're nuts!" Vlad yelled, "You'll kill yourselves in the process!"

"Good," Elementa said, "Then these kids won't be in danger anymore."

Their white auras began to glow stronger, "You'll be shortening their lives!" Mrs. Manson cried, "They're part of you!"

"They'll live to their 90's," Suntron said, "Our only reason for not doing this sooner is because we'd grown attached to these kids."

Fate's Chosen gulped, "Butter biscuits," they said in unison as the white aura incased the whole Earth destroying all Fate's Chosen within it. As the aura incased the whole Earth the four human teens awoke, "What are you doing!" Sissy yelled, "H-how are you doing this!"

"We're destroying Fate's Chosen for good," Speedson said, "But destroying us in the process."

"No!" the four teens yelled.

"You will be unharmed," Duplicata said, "This is our fight, always has been."

Danny stood up, "It's not just your fight!" he yelled, "Vlad is mine!"

"And Nathan is ours," Sissy and Johnny said in unison standing.

"And my family is mine," Sam yelled standing.

"You're lives will be safer this way," Suntron said struggling.

Danny clinched his fists, "For the love of Pete!" Danny yelled, "Sam and I fight ghosts! Johnny saves his town constantly! What part of that is safe!"

"There's no going back now," Elementa said out of breathe.

Danny closed his eyes and clinched his fists tighter. Suddenly, he began to glow green, "Not if I can help it," he said and grabbed Sam's hand and she began to glow green.

Danny transformed into his ghost form and Sam knew what he was doing. She grabbed Sissy and she grabbed Johnny and Danny turned intangible and flew all four of them into the four Forever Valley teens, "What!" they yelled shocked.

"What are you doing!" Duplicata yelled.

"Giving you strength," Danny said inside them, "With my ghost powers overshadowing you you'll have our strength."

"We're not killing you!" Suntron yelled.

"We're fighters," Sam said, "We're not giving up on life without a fight. Now finish the stupid spell!"

The Forever Valley teens decided to trust them and finished the spell. After the spell was finished Danny phased him and his friends out and the Forever Valley teens fell to their knees breathing heavily, but breathing, "Told you," Danny said.

The four just looked at them, "I guess so," Elementa said.

"Good," Sam said, "Now get back in us," Sam said, "Feels weird now that you're out."

"And I never thought I'd hear a person say that," Johnny laughed.

Everyone laughed and the Forever Valley teens went back into respected bodies. After that everyone one in town was shocked, "Oh…forgot about them…" Sissy said.

Danny sighed and turned human. Suddenly, Danny was attacked in a hug by Dani, "Daddy!" she yelled.

"What?" Danny said shocked and turned and saw everyone from Fenton Works, "How'd you get passed my shield?"

"Ghost Shield has an off switch Danny," Jazz said like he was stupid.

Danny hit his palm with his forehead and everyone laughed.

**A/N Okay, I know it went fast, but I ran out of ideas. I go this idea by crying for help to a friend of mine. So sorry. If you still want a Field Trips Sequel or not please vote on my poll on my profile. Please R&R.**


End file.
